The Legend of the White Wolf
by Liontalon
Summary: In the woods surrounding a small human settlement, lives a wolf, seemingly ordinary besides the fact its lived over a thousand years. It wasn't born a wolf and has sworn revenge against the monster that turned it into one. Many don't know what to make of the strange creature that protects the woods. But thats about to change. AU, werewolves, a few OCs, no romance, light swearing.
1. Prologue

**Hello Fanfiction some of you may know me, and if you do please don't kill, I am currently obsessed with LOTR so yeah… this plot bunny was begging to be written so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? If you recognize something it not mine, only thing that mine is OCs and plot good? Good.**

The Legend of the White Wolf

Prologue

The night was clear and the moon was shinning brightly in sky framed by stars. I was surrounded by silence; the only disturbance was a slight breeze which rustled the leaves on the trees. I sat on my haunches with my azure blue eyes resting on the village below; it was calm since most of the _edain _were in their homes asleep.

My fur was ruffled by a warm breeze that swept through the valley, signaling the coming of summer. It also signaled the fact that it was going to be even harder for me to hunt in the coming months as the trees and plant life filled out with green. Unlike normal wolves my fur didn't change with seasons it was permanently white. It reflected the full moon making it look like freshly fallen snow, the only thing marring the image was the jagged bite mark across my shoulder that has long since healed, but refused to fade.

Normally at night I would watch the village, hunt, or stare absently at the moon, tonight was different. Tonight I stared at the moon with contempt for another year had gone by since I became this thing… this _monster_.

_~Flashback~_

_I wasn't always a wolf once, a long time ago, I was an elf. I had a friends and father who loved me… a life. I was happy, while things weren't always easy in my home like in most other elven realms, it was still home. I was young and acted as such playing pranks, joking with friends, causing mischief wherever I went; that all changed in one day. _

_I was out on patrol in one of the darker regions of our home; we had been out there for two weeks and were making the return trip when everything went wrong. _

"_What's wrong mellon-nin?" I asked, landing on a tree branch next to Toron. The brown haired elf looked at me with a look of annoyance in his green eyes. _

"_Stop and think about your question brat" he snapped at me though slight amusement in his eyes that let me know that he was only joking. I paused to pretend to think hard on what he said then gave him a blank look. "I've been stuck with you for two weeks elfling!" _

"_Your sharp tongue wounds me, Toron, but you mustn't forget you are only a few summers older than I" I said clutching a hand to my heart pretending to fall backwards before laughing, with Toron joining me, while the rest of the patrol looks on with exasperated expressions. Toron and I have been friends since we could crawl much to our fathers' dismay since we caused chaos even then. _

"_Alright, enough you two, I for one would like to get home before next summer so let's keep moving" Lhathron the leader of the patrol and the commander of the King's armies called back, though there was no bite to his words. Still chuckling Toron and I continued jumping from branch to branch following the patrol._

* * *

_It was starting to grow dark as we made camp for the night, Lhathron was assigning watch duty to some while others started to eat lembas bread or settling down to sleep. I couldn't settle and was instead watching the forest; I wasn't on watch but there was an uneasy feeling growing. _

_I jumped when someone grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to the ground, swiftly retaliating I pinned Toron to the ground, who weakly struggled before opting to glare daggers at me instead._

"_Will you ever learn that you can't scare me?" I asked grinning, forgetting my unease. _

"_One of these days I will best you" he growled playfully, laughing I let him up. After dusting himself off he tossed me a leaf wrapped package. Unwrapping it I looked upon the broken pieces of lembas sadly, before glaring at Toron who just laughed._

_After eating we settled down into elvish dreams._

* * *

_I was awoken by a warning cry from one of the guards, and as my eyes focused the stench of yrch was overwhelming. I was quickly on me feet, grabbing my bow and quiver I started shooting at the dark creatures emerging from the undergrowth. One by one they fell to my arrows; as the others of my patrol rushed in with swords and knives to take them on in hand to hand combat._

_But for every orc we killed two more took its place we were quickly being overwhelmed. Fear coursed through me as I heard an elven cry near me but I couldn't turn around to look and see who it was. Soon I was forced to abandon my bow in favor of my knives as the battle became too thick. _

_I soon saw Toron fighting near me and we were soon back to back, I was quick to notice he was favoring his left leg and quickly adjusted my fighting style to complement that._

"_These things just don't seem stop coming" Toron gasped cutting down another orc. I was about to reply when a large orc swung its scimitar at me, deflecting the blow with my knives I quickly followed it by getting my knife into a weak spot in its armor killing it. _

"_Tiring already mellon-nin?" I asked panting, continuing to dance around the orcs, quickly killing them, I heard Toron grumble a reply but was too busy to make it out._

_Then just as the orcs were starting to thin out I heard a low growl. Turning I expected a warg but instead I found myself looking into the blood red eyes of a large black wolf – not warg, wolf – it snapped its jaws, and long yellow fangs flashed. I was bringing up knives to defend myself when it lunged; I was knocked to the ground and could feel as it tore its fangs into my shoulder._

_A scream ripped through the air somewhere, only later did I realize that it was mine. I struggled against the crushing weight of the creature. But no matter what I did it wouldn't let go. _

_Then it was gone in a pained yelp. There was a shadow standing over me watching the wolf as it circled once before turning and fleeing into the undergrowth. The shadow turned and crouched down next to me while calling my name. Only then did I realize that it was Toron who saved me. He seemed worried as he looked at the bite mark, I couldn't hold back a gasp of pain as he gently touched it. Then I noticed his lips were still moving, frowning I tried to make out the words._

"_What in the Valar was that thing? It seemed dead set on taking a chunk out of you brat" he said trying to lighten the mood slightly though the worry was still there. That's when the background noises started coming back to me, the sound of the yrch was starting to fade as was the sound of battle. _

"_Toron what happened?" a voice called turning my head slightly I saw it was Lhathron, who was jogging toward us, my eyes quickly noted the stream of blood running down his face._

"_A wolf, sir. Not like one I've ever seen before." Toron answered quickly, as always when there was wounded the time for joking was over. At Toron's words a look of confusion passed over Lhathron's face_

"_What do you mean? What was different?" he asked._

"_It was large sir, not as large as a warg but easily twice the size of a normal wolf, and its eyes were blood red" at Toron's answer the commander looked troubled briefly, before he seemed to put the strange creature out of his mind. He looked down at me quickly before turning back at Toron._

"_How is he?" _

"_Nothing too serious besides the bite wound, which luckily didn't pierce his jugular, though it came close. The only thing I'm worried about is infection, since it was a wild animal." Toron responded. I was starting to grow impatient as they continued to talk about me like I wasn't there. _

_Finally growing sick of it I pushed myself into a sitting position despite the searing pain that shot through my shoulder in protest. Toron and Lhathron's eyes were immediately on me and Toron was quick to try and push me back down; though I just shoved his hand away._

"_I'm fine" I snapped at him in annoyance, though he just stood there clearly not amused by my stubbornness._

"_If you call a gaping wound stretching from your shoulder to your neck fine, then yes clearly your fine!" he growled sarcastically._

"_Yes, see I'm glad we agreed" I replied cheekily; before casting a glance at the wound and couldn't help but wince at the sight that greeted me. My entire shoulder was bloody and I could see the torn flesh and muscle underneath all the blood._

"_Not so fine now huh" Toron snapped seeing me cringe. "Stay still so I can clean it out and sew it up" he ordered pulling out his med pack. _

_As he cleaned my wound, I gasped softly as the water touched it, I looked over the patrol. Lhathron had walked off to help the others, and I was sad to find only nine out of the twelve of us were still alive. None were without injure, the commander had a head wound, I saw someone with a sword wound on his shoulder, an orc had slashed Toron's leg open, I was bitten by that monster wolf, and-_

_My thoughts were halted when Toron started to sew up the wound; I wasn't expecting it so I cried out in pain, before biting my tongue. _

"_Oh grow up, brat" Toron said lightly not taking his eyes off the wound. _

"_You tell me to grow up but then call me a brat, how contradictory of you" I reply sending him a quick grin, before looking at the dead with a solemn expression._

* * *

_After we made stretchers and took care of the wounded, we continued to the stronghold. Those who could bear the weight helped carry the dead on the stretchers while the others kept their eyes open for another attack. _

_Fortunately we made it home without further incident, when we passed through the gates we were swarmed be healers. I saw the King speak with Lhathron briefly before looking over the patrol, he locked eyes with me briefly taking in my bandaged shoulder before moving on to the others. He then spoke quietly over the dead and left to inform their families._

_Later while I was on my balcony watching the stars, after being released from the healers, my father joined me. _

"_Adar" I greeted not taking my eyes off the night sky, only when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, mindful of the injured one, did I look at him. _

"_Ion-nin, how do you fare this night?" he asked softly looking at me with concern._

"_I don't know what you mean ada, I'm fine" I whispered turning my gaze back to the sky._

"_No you're not, this was the first time you were seriously injured while on patrol, and it's the first time you were there when some of the patrol passed into Mandos' Hall" _

"_Nor will it be the last I fear" I answered feeling silvery tears slip down my face, ada's hand cupped my face and turned it toward him, before wiping the tears away._

"_Indeed" he answered simply before looking at the stars, my gaze followed his and we stood there for a long while in blissful silence. Then ada turned back to me, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'm glad you came home ion-nin, though I fear that one day you will not"_

"_I'll always come back to you ada, I promise I will never leave you." I swore with all my heart, and smiled as his smile grew. He kissed me on the forehead before taking his leave. If I had turned to watch him I would have seen him look back at me his smile now sad, and would have heard him whisper…_

"_Don't make promises you can't penneth" _

* * *

_It's been nearly a month since our patrol was attacked, and since then most of us have been confined to the stronghold to heal, though some of the less injured had joined the palace guard until we could go back out._

_I found myself on my balcony once again this time staring up at the full moon; Lhathron had just informed me that the patrol would set out again in two days. I was thrilled, as much as I love being home, I found myself becoming increasingly bored these past few days. My shoulder had healed to the point that it was nothing but an ugly scar that should fade within a few years._

_The night was clear and peaceful; I looked down into the courtyard and down to the gate which was ajar due to the guards slipping in and out throughout the night. I closed my eyes basking in the moonlight feeling completely at peace with the world. _

_Then my eyes shot open as pain ripped through my body, I was soon brought to my knees as another spasm hit. I tried to call out for help but I couldn't get enough air to do so. Gasping I pulled myself up until I was standing, looking around I noticed things looked sharper, smelled clearer. Then was an intense pain in my jaw, cautiously I ran my tongue over my teeth; reeling back I noticed they were sharp. My ears seemed to grow and move to the top of my head, hair covering them. I could hear my ribs breaking and shifting, I was in complete agony, to the point I wanted to howl in pain. Feeling something shifting in the back of my leggings I looked to find the tip of a tail poking out._

_That's when I realized what was happening and full blown panic set in, I'm turning into a monster. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, so I vaulted over the balcony, stumbling as I landed I ran toward the open gate with one thought running through my head_ 'I have to get away'

_Clearing the gate I doubled over as another spasm hit, and I could feel my skull breaking and reforming itself into another shape, pain clouded my vision. Then something grabbed my shoulder, acting on instinct I spun around my hand splayed, I caught the thing in the face. At first I felt satisfaction as I was released, but then an elvish scream broke through the fog that had covered my senses. Looking at my hand I noticed it was coated in silvery red blood, and then I saw the sharp claws extending from my fingers. _

_Horrified at what I had done I sprinted over the bridge, and into the wood, never looking back at the guard who had come to see if I was alright. As I ran the bones in my legs shifted to the point that I could no longer walk upright, and was forced to run on all fours. I ran until I could run no more, exhausted and lost I lay in the sun, which had risen at some point, allowing sleep to overcome me._

_~End of Flashback~_

That happened over a thousand years ago, not once have I managed to turn back into an elf. Since then I've made a new home in a small forest near a human settlement, living as a wolf.

I have long accepted what I now am, though I hate myself for it. At least I have someone to blame, that red eyed wolf. He did this to me and I swear by the _Valar_ I will get my revenge, logically the wolf would be dead after all these years but something deep down told me that it was still out there.

As for my name the villagers call the White Wolf, very original but they are _edain_, for I have been in their legends for many centuries. The immortal guardian since I'm also the forest's protector it is rare to find a dark creature under these trees.

But before I became this monster I was known as Legolas Thranduilion, prince of the woodland realm.

**Well that's it for now hopefully I do continue this, right now I have about ten different ways I can take it so I have to figure out which is best. And if you know me from other stories I'm sorry I will most likely never finish them, sorry. But I will try with all my might to finish this one, no promises.**

**There will be no romance in this story besides cannon sorry, there will be a few OCs like Toron, but I think he's the only one that really has a part in but that's not for a few chapters, Lhathron also comes in a bit. **

**If you couldn't guess this is AU, it may take place during the fellowship that's the plot I'm leaning toward but don't hold me on that. This is my first LOTR story so if characters are really OOC, which can't be explained by the differences in their backgrounds tell me and I will try and fix it.**

**Anyway please review but no flames thanks **


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back for another update hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long this chapter didn't want to be written, AN at bottom as usual…**

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 1

It was growing dark out on the wide rocky plains, as three horses made their way across, they were sweaty and tired wanting nothing more than to stop and rest. Their riders were much the same except they were also agitated.

"This is your fault Ro! If you had done what you were told-" One of them started, he had long ink black hair, silver eyes, and pointed ears; he was riding a dappled grey mare. The elf he snapped at, for they were elves, was identical to the speaker only he rode a black stallion.

"Don't start Dan!" he interrupted irritably "it's hardly my fault" his twin sputtered in disbelief.

"'Hardly your fault' if you hadn't been so impatient we never would have come across those orcs" 'Dan' was nearly shouting at this point, anger flaring in his silver eyes. "If you had stayed long enough for _daeradar_ and _daernanath _to organize an escort we would be in the high pass by now!"

"I didn't ask for you two to follow me" 'Ro' growled in annoyance "besides if Glorfy had let us we could have taken care of those _yrch_"

"Are you serious?" 'Dan' asked in disbelief "there were over fifty orcs and there are only three of us." 'Ro' opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the last elf. He had long golden hair and blue eyes and rode a large white stallion.

"That's enough both of you" he growled looking back at the twins "Elrohir, you shouldn't have run off like that, it was foolish and dangerous. Elladan, your brother couldn't have known that there was a group of orcs waiting for us. Now if you two are done acting like elflings, we need to decide what to do. It's getting dark, and right now we're near Moria it's too dangerous to make camp here we need to find shelter."

"What do you purpose we do?" Elladan asked bringing his mare neck to neck with the elf's white stallion. The elder looked thoughtful for a minute before looking across the plain.

"There is what seems to be a forest in that direction" he said gesturing to the point he was referring to, the two younger elves followed his gaze their eyes coming to rest on what the older elf had seen "we can shelter there for the night and double back to the pass in the morning"

The twins nodded in agreement turning their horses in the direction of the forest and urging them into a trot. After a little while the forest was in view though they were still a good distance away. That's when Elrohir started looking behind them every few minutes in confusion, Elladan, still annoyed with his brother, glared at him before asking what in _Eru's_ name he was doing.

"I think I see something" he responded, worry evident in his voice. Elladan hearing this looked back as well.

"Ai Valar" he breathed out, when he looked back at Elrohir his eyes were wide with fear. "Wargs" at this both quickly caught up to Glorfindel, who gazed at them irritably.

"What are you two up to now?" he growled, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Glorfy there's a pack of wargs on our trail" Elrohir said looking back, the faint sound of growling could be heard. Glorfindel also turned to look back, his eyes widening at the sight of a pack of twenty to thirty wargs gaining on them.

"Come on we can lose them in the woods!" he shouted as he brought his stallion into a gallop. The twins quickly followed bringing their already exhausted mounts to speeds that only elven horses could reach. The wargs seeing their prey flee were quick to follow.

It wasn't long until Elladan's mare started to slow; he looked back in fear before leaning down, and started rubbing her neck. "I know you're tired Thinnel" he soothed "but if we don't reach that forest those wargs will kill us come on, _noro lim_ Thinnel _noro lim_" the mare snorted but complied and quickly put distance between herself and the wargs.

At their speeds Elrohir and Glorfindel were quick to pass through the tree line, and Elladan was quick to follow. As the horses slowed to maneuver around the trees, Elrohir glanced back to see how far behind the wargs were. When he did he drew his stallion to a halt in surprise, causing Glorfindel and Elladan to stop as well.

"_Elrohir what are you doing?!"_ Glorfindel snapped, looking at the younger elf like he was delusional "Those wargs will be upon us at any moment! _Move!_" but the black haired elf didn't move he just stared back the wargs shaking his head.

"No… look"

Looking at each other first in confusion both Elladan and Glorfindel turned to look at the wargs. Who had come to a skidding halt at the forest edge, some were pacing at the edge looking at them with hungry eyes, and others were snapping at each other; the angered growls and snarls surprised the elves.

"They aren't following"

Slowly the wargs turned to head back out onto the plains, only a few turned back to glare at the confused elves. The elves stared after them completely bewildered, but after a few moments Glorfindel shook himself out of his daze and continued into the forest with the twins following.

"I don't know why they turned back, but let's not waste this blessing. Come on let's go; I want to put as much space between us and them in case they change their minds"

* * *

It was twilight when they came upon a road that led deeper into the forest. Stopping their horses the twins looked at Glorfindel who looked thoughtful.

"Come on let's see where this leads, I for one would like a decent meal tonight, and if there is a town nearby we will be safer there then out in the forest" He said leading them down the road. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the meaning of his words hit the twins.

"_Hey!_ Are you criticizing _my_ cooking?!" Elrohir roared with a hurt expression on his face. Both Glorfindel and Elladan just laughed as they continued deeper into the forest.

* * *

Darkness was finally setting in when the trio came across an old farmer heading down the road. He sat in an old wagon pulled by an equally old mule; the wagon was full of different vegetables and crops, the only light guiding it was a torch on the front near the farmer. Glorfindel called out a greeting as we drew alongside the old human, staying just out of the light.

"Greetings indeed young man" the farmer returned surprised by their sudden appearance, squinting to see them better in the poor light "it isn't everyday you meet strangers in these woods" he continued as the twins were turning blue in their attempts not to laugh at the idea of Glorfindel being young.

"Is that so? Regrettably we were chased here by orcs and wargs" Glorfindel said shooting warning looks at the now blue twins.

"These are dark days indeed." The man said nodding "Did everyone get away alright?" he asked concerned, the twins who had recovered were surprised at the concern he showed.

"Yes we did, though it was close, they were nearly upon us when we entered the forest" Glorfindel said "Strangely they did not follow us in"

"Well of course not" the man said as if it were an obvious reason as to why. "Dumb as they are they aren't foolish enough to step foot in these woods." The elves stared at each other confused before Elladan approached the man.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? 'What do I mean?' every man, woman, and child that lives between the mountains and that elf place knows the tale." he seemed genuinely confused as to why they seemed oblivious to something that was apparently common knowledge.

"We aren't men, nor do we come from this side of the Misty Mountains" Glorfindel said as he stepped farther into the torch light. The man, now able to make out his features gasped in shock.

"Never before have I seen one of the fair folk, I apologize for my rudeness. It's just we never meet people who haven't heard the stories before, whether they believe them or not is another story but…" he trailed off in shock.

"What stories?" Elrohir asked bringing his horse closer. The man turned to him briefly before looking back at Glorfindel, the only one whose face was visible.

"The ones about the white wolf."

"White wolf?"

"Yeah, the protector of the forest"

"The protector?" Glorfindel asked, his eyebrows furrowing. The old farmer nodded in conformation. "Why would wargs be afraid of one wolf?"

"Because he isn't an average wolf" the man said looking between Elladan and Elrohir, who had just brought themselves into the light.

"How so?" one of them asked his head tilted slightly.

"He's larger than a normal wolf, and well… he's been around nearly as long as the village"

"How long has the village been around?"

"Eleven hundred years" the elves stared at the man with disbelief and skepticism.

"Are you sure it's the same wolf?" Elladan asked doubting the man.

"Positive big, white, blue eyes, nasty scar on his shoulder. It's the same wolf." He looked at them, then the dark sky "You were heading to the village right?" the man asked at their nods he continued "Well we might as well talk about this on the way." With that he snapped the reins forcing the mule to start down the road once more.

The elves looked at each other briefly before following, "Do you live in the village?" Glorfindel asked to be polite.

"No, but my daughter does, so I visit often bringing some crops that don't grow here to trade" the man said shaking his head. _"Now the first true encounter the village had with the wolf was six years after it was built…_"

**So this chapter… not much happened but Glorfy and the Twins are in the forest… no Legolas sorry he'll be in the next one promise. I actually ended this chapter before I originally planned, but it seemed like I was trying to stuff too much into one chapter so…**

**So I decided that I'm going to go with the fellowship plot line it seems to work the best, at the moment I have where I want to go planned but there are a few places where I'm still trying to get things to work. Anyway next chap story time! And I might combine it with the chapter that was originally supposed to follow this one until I split it. But after the next one or two chapters thte fellowship enters…**

**So see you soon hopefully thing are a little hectic at the moment but I'm working on it. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Did you miss me did you miss me did you miss me did you miss me**

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 2

_"A few years after the founding of the village there was a seemingly endless winter, having lasted many months longer than normal. Many had already perished due to starvation, disease, and the freezing temperatures. The atmosphere of the village was oppressing, the air heavy with death and grief; many had started to wonder what they had done to anger the Valar. Though there were always those who could endure whatever was thrown at them and bounce back, the young children of the village who ran and played in the fluffy white snow. _

_ On a cold day, no different from the many before it, a group of the village's children went into the woods to play. Some of their elder siblings, old enough to understand the pain and grief their parents were feeling, went with them to keep them safe. They stopped in a clearing a reasonable distance from the village to play, the youngsters chased each other across the clearing, threw balls of packed snow, and were the picture of innocence. The older children smiled at them, their hearts lightening at the sight of their pure hearts. _

_ After a few hours snow started to fall once more, the older children quickly gathered the others knowing that what might be flurries one moment could become a blizzard the next. After gathering everyone they set out back toward their home, they made good time nearly reaching the tree line when the snow started to pick up. What no one noticed is one small boy slip away from the group and headed back into the woods._

_ He had dropped his mother's necklace on a log after it had come undone while playing, he had intended to grab it before they left, but had forgotten. His mother was gone, he didn't know where, Pa had only told him that she had gone on a long journey and that he couldn't follow her but as long as he kept the necklace he would see her again. Retracing his steps back to the clearing they were playing in, the boy looked for the, now snow covered, necklace not at all concerned about the falling snow._

_ After finding, and retying, his mother's necklace the child turned to go home only to find the tracks gone, covered by the freshly fallen snow. Fear and confusion gripped the child's mind as he looked around at the white haze swirling around him; biting his lip he started walking in the direction he thought would lead him home. _

_ But with the whipping snow and howling wind, the boy was unaware he had become disoriented and was walking in the wrong direction. _

_ After walking for awhile he was freezing, he couldn't feel his toes or fingers, and was shivering violently. Tears were cascading down his cheeks, though they froze before they could fall, his vision blurred as he continued to stumble through the forest. At one point in his agonizingly slow walk he tripped over something under the snow, he fell to the ground and didn't get back up. _

_ The youth lay there unable to find the energy to get back to his feet, in a daze he stared at the towering bare trees dark against the falling snow. He listened to the howling wind, and as time passed he began to feel hot he tried to ignore the heat since his mother always told him not to remove his cloak in the snow, but the heat became unbearable and he lifted his arm to unclasp it. But something pressed his hand back to the ground. Realizing he was no longer alone he struggles to lift his head to see his savior, only to freeze in horror when he did. _

_ Towering over him was a wolf as white as the snow swirling around them, and it was huge, the size of a bear. Its eyes were two balls of ice that seemed to stare into his soul. As the icy wind pulled on its thick fur the little boy didn't see a woodland creature but a demon, made out of snow and ice that wanted nothing more than to kill him. With a scream of terror, adrenaline surged though his veins and he escaped the demon's grip and tried to find his feet. Due to the numbness in his limbs he stumbled over himself in his haste to get away, resulting in him falling back into the snow. It was then that he realized that he couldn't escape the monster above him and laid still resigning himself to his fate. _

_ But the wolf's fangs never met his flesh; instead they hooked into the back of his cloak and tunic, around his mid back, and lifted him out of the snow. The child closed his eyes waiting for the wolf to toss him or shake him, like he'd seen some of the town dogs do with rabbits, but instead he started lazily swinging occasionally bouncing off the creature's chest and legs as they moved forward. As they walked he realized that standing on its hind legs the wolf would be taller than his Pa, the tallest man in the village, and to it he was nothing but a hare, he was even being carried like one. The returning thoughts of rabbits brought his thoughts to his Pa bringing home rabbits for his mother to cook. _

_ At the thought of his Pa he started to struggle against the wolf's grip once again, until the beast dropped him. With renewed energy he found his feet and took off into the forest, tripping and stumbling but not stopping. But the snow was still falling heavily around him and he didn't get far before he tripped again. Throwing his hands out in an effort to catch himself, they met something warm and furry, halting his descent._

_ After finding his footing once again, he slowly brought his gaze up to what caught him, brown eyes met icy blue. The wolf helped steady him when he tried to run again, and lost his footing. As he stared at the large animal in fear, his eyes only reaching the wolf lower chest, the canine's ears fell back and it lowered its head, and then nosed the boy's numb hands, tail slowly starting to wag. Staring into the wolf's eyes the child found nothing to be afraid of. Slowly he started to shake and before he realized it he had thrown his arms around the wolf's neck and was crying into its fur. _"I wanna go home!"_ he wailed. _

_ The wolf gazed down at him for a few moments before rising to its full height once more; it shook the snow from its fur and started to walk away. The boy stared after it for a few moments before realizing that he was being left alone. _"W-wait!"_ he cried reaching out towards it. The wolf paused and looked back at him, twitching its ears forward it took a few more steps before looking back again to see the boy not following. At this the wolf returned to the scared, cold child. The boy's large sad wet eyes followed the wolf's movements as it reached down to pull at the edge of his cloak. Realizing he was to follow, the boy started forward taking shaky, unsure steps as quickly as he could to keep up with the wolf, his hand was curled into the animal's shoulder fur so he didn't lose it in the snow. _

_ He didn't know how long they walked through the snow swept forest, but the cold had seeped into his limbs once more, and he felt himself growing tired. Soon the warmth returned and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. Within the next few steps his legs gave out and he fell into the snow violently shivering. The wolf looked down at him, before gazing out into the surrounding forest seemingly agitated, but then it lay down next to the child. It pulled the boy to its chest and stomach away from the cold snow covered ground, then it curled up, completely covering the child in warm fur. After looking up at the falling snow once more it laid its head down closing its eyes. _

_ While the wolf and boy lay in the snow a group of men were fighting their way through the storm a few miles away._

* * *

_ "Sir! We can't stay out here! We'll die!" one of the men called to their leader, the village chief, who was at the head of the group facing the full brunt of the storm. _

_ "My son is out here!" he snapped back, wind whipping up his hair and cloak._

_ "I know that sir but us getting lost or freezing to death will not help him" the man tried again coming to stand next to the worried father. The chief looked out into the darkening wood, then back at his men who were shivering and looking at him with pleading eyes. Suddenly he was caught between two different parts of himself, the worried parent who is willing to sacrifice everything for their child and the village leader who had to protect his people no matter the cost. Looking back at the snow covered forest he sighed knowing deep down there was nothing he could do at the moment with the snow falling as heavy as it was._

_ "Alright we will begin the search again after this storm stops" his voice was strained as the parent within him screamed in outrage and fear. Since it knew, as they all knew, the chances of finding his son alive in the morning were near nonexistent. _

_ Elsewhere a wolf raised its head and looked in their direction before laying its head back down into the snow, as it was slowly being buried._

* * *

_ Morning came with the end of the storm, as the search party set out again there were only a few flurries falling from the sky. The mood of the group was solemn as they knew they were most likely looking for a body. The chief's eyes were dull and lifeless; this winter had taken everything from him, first his wife and now their only child. _

_ The group searched for hours and they had seen no sign of the boy. One of the younger men, barely out of boyhood himself, commented that they wouldn't find the boy and that this whole search was a waste of time. The boy's father, their chief, rounded on the man; his eyes were lit with rage, stalking towards the man his mouth opening to start a tirade… but he paused at the sound of shifting snow a few feet away. Turning back toward a snow drift they watched as the snow fell away from what had been encased. _

_ A wolf as white as the snow around it stared at them with cold ice like eyes. All the men unsheathed their swords or notched arrows in their bows. The animal just gazed at them uninterested; the only outward reaction was the flattening of its ears; then ignoring them completely it stood. When it did some of the younger, inexperienced men gasped in horror at its size, the chief and two others, who had seen the war mounts of the orcs, were unfazed for while this beast was larger than normal, it didn't compare to the size of the wargs. _

_ The wolf stepped out of the hole in the snow that it had created and shook the snow out of its fur. It looked toward the men again for a brief moment before it turned away and disappeared into the snowy landscape. Leaving the men confused as to why it seemed unafraid and had just walked away uncaring. But then a soft noise sounded from the depression in the snow that the wolf had just left behind. Stepping forward with extreme caution they looked and saw a small body curled up in the snow shivering. _

_ His father cried out in joy at the sight his _living_ son. "Pa?' a small voice asked as he was scooped up, and held tightly to his father's chest._

_ "It's me my son, it's me" the chief whispered into the child's hair, as said child curled into his father's warmth. As the child did, his father looked up into the woods his eyes being drawn to a rocky outcrop a little ways away. There the wolf stood watching, the man didn't know what possessed him to do so but he mouthed 'thank you' to the animal and was shocked when it dipped its head before turning away to disappear into the woods. But as it did the village chief caught sight of a large jagged scar on its shoulder and neck._

_ After that father and son returned to the village, the child grew ill but recovered quickly. He told the entire village the story of the icy wolf demon that saved him. By the time the long winter had ended the entire village knew that the large white wolf with ice blue eyes and a scarred shoulder was a friend to the village. _

_ This had only been the first of many encounters between the village and the wolf; each and every encounter had brought them closer together, to the point that now the wolf often walks the village streets checking it for any of ill intent. He became our protector, our guardian, our friend…"_ the old farmer finished just as the sounds of the village ahead started to reach their ears. The elves looked at each other unsure of what to make of this new information. The possibility of it just being some crazy story that has passed down through generations was entirely possible, and that the current 'wolf' was nothing more than a large stray dog, but something just didn't feel right...

**Did you miss me… sorry sorry I'm done. Anyway my deepest apologizes for the wait this part has actually been done for quite awhile, but I was trying to get the rest of this part in so we could get to the fellowship but that didn't happen. I've been very busy with school work, actual work, a frozen water main, a demon cat (who is currently looking over my shoulder), being sick, my computer crashing, and plain laziness. This has been written on loose leaf paper for awhile so has part of the next chapter so sorry. **

**About this chapter, kind of boring I know but it needed to be written so… The next chapter will hopefully be more interesting; out favorite Imladris elves meet a living legend. After that enter the fellowship.**

**About the fellowship there will not be nine walkers but at most eleven at any given time, there will only be one OC who is necessary, remember ****no romance**** besides Aragorn and Arwen. I'm not a fan of stories that require OCs, but Legolas' character development it's needed.**

**Thanks to all my reviewer, favorites, and followers you people are awesome, you have no idea how much they mean to me so thanks ;) **

**Warning rant ahead, cursing, and insulting random people sorry ahead of time!**

**Okay, to start off to all who live in warm climates… screw you! Okay its MARCH, not only is it March it's the first day of spring, well it was an hour ago, why the hell is there a fucking blizzard outside! We've gotten five inches of snow today FIVE! That's not right. I'm someone who loves winter and snow but it's getting out of hand, we had lake effect snow Wednesday, I don't even live the damn Great Lakes. What the fucking hell! I'm sorry I'm with snow and we're supposed to get more next week I just want to die anyway that was my rant.**

**So sorry for the long AN hopefully the next chapter will be sooner than last, and no more snow would be nice. Anyway see you all next time! **


	4. Chapter 3

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 3

The village was peaceful as the group passed through the empty streets, most of the houses were dark, and their occupants asleep. The old farmer led them down the main street towards a house slightly larger than the others near the center of town. He brought the very willing mule to a stop outside the building, one the few that still had candles shinning.

At the sound of the rickety old cart the door opened and a small silhouette appeared. "Ma! Grandpa is here!" the child called back into the house before running to the cart and into his grandfather's waiting arms. The old farmer chuckled at the sight of the young child who couldn't be more than six.

"Pa!" a woman called walking briskly out of the house and towards the cart; a man followed her more slowly carrying a torch. "I was growing worried, you're very late" she said reaching up to give her father's hand a light squeeze. Her father just laughed, ruffling his grandson's hair with his other hand; though said child's eyes were focused on the three horses standing in the shadows, whose rider's seemed to be giving off a slight glow.

"Peace my child, you know how difficult this old mule can be, it took a little while to get him going. I also came across these weary travelers, they were chased into the forest by a pack of wargs." The old man said gesturing toward the three beings waiting in the shadows.

Glorfindel brought his stallion into the torchlight and dismounted, the twins followed. _"Mae govannen."_ (Well met) He said bowing, as he did a strand of his golden hair fell away revealing his ear.

"Elves…" the woman whispered looking at them in shock.

"I'm Glorfindel of Imladris, these are Elladan and Elrohir also of Imladris" as Glorfindel said there names they bowed. The man, whose brown hair swayed around his shoulders, stepped forward bowing to the elves.

"Greetings my lords, I'm Alhan, son of Aloen" he paused looking over the elves "Welcome to our village; I'm sorry to hear of your misfortune, I pray none were injured?"

"Nay son of Aloen, we are only in need of rest and a good meal" at this one of the twins looked miffed while the other gave a slight grin. "If it would be no problem of course, if it is we have no problems sleeping out in the woods, and suffering through more of Elrohir's cooking." Glorfindel was grinning at the last line and glanced back to see said twin's reaction. He was sputtering, while Elladan was laughed at his brother's expense.

"Well see if I ever cook for you two ungrateful _yrch_ (orcs) again" he snapped glaring at the two, while the humans looked on in shock.

"Praise the Valar" Elladan said grinning.

"What is this pick on Elrohir day, if it wasn't for me you two wouldn't have noticed those wargs until it was too late" at Elrohir's words Elladan darkened considerably.

"If it wasn't for you we would be in the high pass by now, you are a fool, you could've gotten-" before he could continue his tirade Glorfindel cut him off.

"I distinctly remember having this conversation before and I thought I put an end to it. This is the last I want to hear of it, and if it is not I will strip both of your ranks and force you to only train with wooden swords for the next decade. Am I understood?"

"Understood, sir." The twins said in unison, the stood with their hands behind their backs, backs straight, and feet shoulder length apart.

"Good" he then gave an easy smile and turned back to the shocked looking humans "my apologizes, it has been a trying day."

"No need to apologize I understand completely, and it would be no problem at all. There is an inn down the road, with a stable for your horses. I can lead you there if you would like?"

"That would be much appreciated, _hannon le_" Glorfindel said dipping his head in gratitude, seeing the slightly confused look on the man's face he clarified "It means thank you"

"After you care for your horses, you three are more than welcome to come have dinner with us. We have plenty and it would be an honor" the woman said offering a kind smile.

"No we mustn't intrude"

"Nonsense my wife is correct; it would be an honor, besides I am this town's chief so it's only proper" the man said.

"If you insist I guess we could join you after getting our horses settled" Glorfindel said after a moment of thought, before waving the twins to follow as the man headed down the street. The three horses just stood there staring after them blankly, one of the twins looked back in annoyance.

_"Gwaem!"_ (Let's go!) He called, the horses' ears came up and they trotted after the four.

* * *

It didn't take long to settle the horses and get three rooms at the inn and soon the four were walking up toward Alhan's house.

"We appreciate being invited to dinner, though it was not necessary" the golden haired elf said, looking at the brown haired man.

"No it wasn't, but my wife enjoys having company, and you look as though you would like something a bit more than the stale bread and cheese that the inn was serving" Alhan said giving the elf a friendly smile.

"Lord Alhan, may I ask why you are eating so late in the evening?" Elladan asked, looking at the man with slight confusion as they stopped outside the house.

"We were waiting for Caan to arrive" he replied "Also just call me Alhan, Milord"

"Then you must call us by our names as well Alhan, Caan I take is the farmer we met on the road" Glorfindel confirmed.

"Indeed, he is my wife's father" Alhan said opening the door to the house, leading the three elves in. It was a modest home nothing too fancy but it wasn't uncomfortable either.

"Oh, you're back, I just finished setting the table." Alhan's wife said, looking from around the doorway. It wasn't long after that they sat down to eat, Alhan sat at the head of the table with his wife at his right and Caan at his left, their son sat next to his mother and Elrohir sat next to him, with Elladan across from him and Glorfindel next to Caan. Their meal was nothing fancy, venison with some different fruits, warm bread and butter, with some wine. Though the wine was nothing compared to Dorwinion. As they started eating conversation was slow coming, deciding to rectify the situation Elladan spoke up.

"Milady, I don't think we ever got your or your son's names" the question was evident, and the woman flushed in embarrassment.

"My apologizes, Milord" she stuttered while he just waved it away. "I'm Calina, and this is Corin" she said gesturing to her son.

"It is an honor Lady Calina, Lord Corin" he said dipping his head in greeting.

"Please call me Calina"

"Then you must call us by our names"

"I would Milord, but I can't tell the two of you apart" she said, her ears were red in embarrassment. Glorfindel and Elrohir laughed while Elladan just gave a warm smile.

"Worry not Calina, most can't. I'm Elrohir and that's Elladan" he said pointing at Elrohir, who grinned and waved; but Glorfindel scowled at the two.

"We are not playing this game again, this is Elladan" at this Glorfindel cuffed him over the head, causing Corin to laugh, "and that is Elrohir" who was pouting.

"How does he always know?" Elladan asked looking at his twin, who shrugged.

"The most obvious reason is that you are too well mannered to be Elrohir"

"Hey!"

"It also helps knowing the two of you since you were born" he said grinning triumphantly at the two. Elrohir smirked and leaned over to 'whisper' into Corin's ear.

"Except every other time he sees us together wearing the same clothes" everyone at the table laughed, except for Glorfindel who glowered at the younger elf.

"I heard elves are immortal, is that true?" Alhan asked.

"Indeed, we do not age nor do we fall ill; but we are not truly immortal we can die from injury or of grief"

"Grief?" Caan asked in confusion.

"Yes if something happens so traumatic that our souls break, like the death of a loved one, we can lose our will to live and fade." As Glorfindel spoke the twins' eyes became cold, and filled with pain.

"That sounds awful" Calina gasped.

"It is indeed" the elf looked down briefly, before smiling and looking at them once more "but let us not dwell on somber subjects"

"If you live forever how old are you?" a quiet voice asked, all eyes turned toward Corin who was looking at the elves in wonder.

"Corin!" Calina scolded, before looking at the elves apologetically.

"It's alright, well Corin how old do you think I am?" Elrohir asked, the pain vanishing.

"I don't know, you look younger than Pa"

"Well Dan and I are seventeen hundred" the boy gaped at him, "As for Glorfy… well how old are you Glorfy?" the twin asked furrowing his eyebrows, _'he looks so much like his father when he does that' _Glorfindel thought with a sigh.

"That's not an easy question elfling; I was born during the first age, died, and came back at some point during the second age, so very old" he responded with an easy chuckle, and just like that dinner fell into easy talk until everyone had finished, and the elves returned to the inn for the night.

* * *

When morning came the trio was preparing to leave, readying their horses and buying supplies from the villagers.

"Leaving so soon?" Alhan asked from the stable door as the elves brought out their mounts.

"Indeed, we mustn't linger for our father will grow worried" Elrohir answered, coming to stand next to the man "We thank you for offering us shelter in your village and for dinner"

"There is no need for thanks; we have never had the privilege of meeting your people until last night, so thank you"

"Well I for one have enjoyed your company and village, I would very much like to return, I don't understand why but I feel completely safe here, untouched by darkness"

"That would be the White Wolf's doing, nothing evil comes here, and if it does, he takes care of it quickly"

"The White Wolf" Glorfindel repeated walking towards them leading his stallion "This is the second time I've heard of him, you believe in him as well?"

"Of course, everyone in this village does, he often walks the streets and plays with the children"

"And you're not afraid allowing your children to play with a wild animal?"

"Not at all, I played with him as child, most everyone in the village has" the elves were dumbfounded by this; they couldn't understand how this wild animal wormed its way into these people's hearts. Glorfindel opened his mouth to say something else when someone shouted outside.

Alhan rushed outside quickly followed by the elves, "What is it what's wrong?" He asked looking around as people rushed down the street.

"_Wargs!"_ someone shouted as they ran past, the elves quickly retrieved their swords, and Elladan tossed Alhan one of his long knives. They ran full tilt toward where the screams originated, and there there were two huge wargs chasing after the fleeing villagers. Elrohir grabbed a stone and threw it at the closest warg, it collided with its head with an audible thud, the creature swung its head toward them and let out an angry snarl drawing the other's attention.

The wargs charged at the four, their jaws snapping, golden eyes shining in the morning light, their fur hung off their bodies, every bone was visible. The largest leapt at Elrohir and Elladan, while the other circled Alhan and Glorfindel. The four quickly became engrossed in their battles, twisting away from snapping jaws and hooked claws, lunging and thrusting with their own blades. None of them noticed the small child that had crept back to watch, none but the owner of the cold hungry yellow eyes watching from the shadows of the forest.

A scream split the air, drawing warriors' attention. The young child was on the ground with a warg standing over him, its lips were pulled back revealing the ugly, yellow, razor sharp teeth. _"Corin!"_ Alhan screamed, abandoning Glorfindel as he ran towards his son. He seemed to be moving through syrup as the warg's head lowered its fangs about to sink into the child's soft flesh.

Then there was a loud snarl that was different from the wargs, and a white blur came racing out of the forest, its eyes looked like ice chips as it launched itself atop of the warg, burying its own fangs into the back of the demon's neck. The warg shrieked in pain, it stood upon its hind legs trying to shake the wolf off. Twisting quickly the warg managed to throw the wolf off, the wolf quickly regained his feet, it was then that the slowly drying blood on its shoulder became visible. This showed that the wolf had already seen battle earlier that morning.

The warg was once again heading towards Corin, letting out a vicious snarl the wolf barreled into its side, causing it to go sprawling on the ground. This gave Alhan enough time to grab Corin and run. The two canines began to grapple; while the wolf was large the warg was slightly larger and had more weight behind it. The wolf caught one of the warg's large paws on the side of his head, sending him to the ground dazed. Taking advantage of the downed wolf the warg jumped onto him sinking it fangs into his side. The wolf howled in pain, twisting to dislodge the warg, finally he managed to sink his own fangs into the wargs paw, causing it to release him. Seeing the opening he had created the wolf released the paw and lunged upward, grabbing a hold of the warg's neck. The warg roared in rage, and shook its head to try and dislodge him, but that only made the wolf tighten its grip.

The warg started to slow as black blood started to stain the wolf's muzzle and chest. The wolf threw its weight upwards and toppled the beast, fangs still imbedded in its throat, soon the warg stopped moving and the wolf let go. By this time Glorfindel and the twins had finished their battles, though Elrohir had injured his leg, and were staring at the creature in wonder. The wolf was panting as it looked everyone over, its eyes coming to rest on Elrohir's leg.

It slowly moved towards the elves, limping as it went; the elves tensed slightly as it did, not fully trusting it. _'So it is a wolf'_ Glorfindel thought in surprise. The wolf nosed Elrohir's wound, causing him to gasp in pain, it looked up briefly before turning away. It stumbled once before sitting down to clean its own wounds.

"Now do you believe me?" a voice called as Alhan made his way back over to them.

"Do we really have a choice anymore?" Glorfindel responded.

"I'm sorry for leaving with that warg I just…"

"It's alright, your child was in danger, I can't fault you for trying to protect. Besides I'm fine. We must apologize the wargs must have followed us into the forest"

"Don't worry this isn't the first time this has happened, though we have had so many before. We're lucky the White Wolf showed up when he did, I wouldn't have been able to reach Corin in time"

"You need a better name." Elrohir grunted from where Elladan was wrapping his wound, "How about Callon? It means hero." At this the wolf's head had snapped up to look at them is surprise.

"Callon? I like that, it fits. Callon it is then." Alhan said with a soft smile, as the elves looked at the wolf that was staring right back.

That was the first of many visits for the twins, over the next hundred years they, and occasionally Glorfindel, would spend a great deal of time in the town forging a deep bond between themselves and the newly name Callon.

**Hello again, it hasn't been too long, I meant to get this up two days ago but this chapter didn't want to be written. It's very dialogue heavy, sorry about, also the elves seem a bit OOC I tried to explain that when Elrohir was speaking to Alhan the elves feel at peace untouched by darkness, like they do in Imladris. Don't expect another chapter for awhile I have a lot I have to do this month so. **

**But on the bright side the next chapter is the Council of Elrond, Fellowship! This will probably be the last funny chapter, because things are growing serious. As for the plot, I recently had an idea, which will completely change the plot, but I feel that it will make the story a lot more interesting so I'm going with it. The only problem is that it will bring in more OCs again no romance.**

**On OCs while I will be bringing in a few more they won't have a big role, I just them to get information across. There only be one main OC who is completely necessary, I've tried working the plot without him and it doesn't work. **

**Side note for those of you who watch M.A.S.H. the first five seasons are on Netflix, well I rewatching episodes and I watch the season finale of season one where Henry was freaking out because his wife was in labor, then he was depressed since he couldn't meet his son, by the end of the episode I realized something (SPOILERS) he never gets to, he dies remember that ruined the episode. **

**Sorry about anyway for the long authors note, see you all hopefully soon, on the bright side it stopped snow, well it snowed yesterday, but I can see grass, brown grass, but grass. **

**Please review I love reviews, feel free to PM me with any questions, and thank you to those who have you guys are awesome. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Beware of the long authors note at the end of this lovely (boring) chapter. **

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 4

Elladan glanced sideways toward Elrohir, their expressions were tense. The two sat at either side of their father, Lord Elrond, who was looking upon the scene before them with annoyance. Their kin from Mirkwood were about to come to blows with the dwarves; while the men from Gondor were arguing with their little brother; and Gandalf was in the middle trying to calm everyone down. Elladan sat back bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as his head started to throb… _'It started out so well…'_

* * *

The twins were the first to arrive at the meeting place, a garden in a secluded part of Imladris, the other members of their father's council started to arrive not long after. The first was the delegation from Gondor; their leader gave the two elves a suspicions glance before settling into his seat along with his men. The dwarves arrived next; they glared at the elves with no small amount of hatred, while throwing a few wary glances toward the men of Gondor. Estel was the next to enter the garden; he gave a quick nod to his adopted brothers before taking his seat next to the men of Gondor. Then, like shadows, three elves from Mirkwood stepped into the garden; they quickly took their seats not looking at anyone. What drew the twins' attention was the fact that one was cloaked, their face hidden in shadow. Then Gandalf, leading a hobbit who looked out of place, took their seats. After they had, Elrond appeared gliding down the stairs, with all the grace of an elven lord. Everyone stood out of respect, though some did so very grudgingly, only taking their seats after he had sat.

"Thank you all for coming" Elrond began, silver eyes scanning over those gathered, "I have called you all here to discuss most troubling matters, of which concern all the free people of Middle Earth" everyone shifted slightly, silver eyes then rested on the hobbit "Frodo bring forward the ring, if you would." The small hobbit walked forward, shifting under the gaze of the council; he slowly made his way to the stone table at the center of the garden. There was a quiet _tinging_ as the ring ht the stone, and the hobbit all but fled back to his seat. Everyone sat up straighter at the sight of the ring, looking at it in surprise and fear.

The man from Gondor looked on in shock; slowly he stood and moved towards it. The twins' eyes narrowed, hands slowly moving toward their hidden daggers, they could see the greed and desire in the _edan's_ (man's) eyes. "This is a blessing, a gift. The weapon of the enemy… let me take it back to Gondor, to use it to drive back the shadow!"

Estel spoke from where he sat eyeing the ring with distaste. "That would not be a wise decision; the only way to stop the shadow is to destroy the ring."

_"Destroy it?!"_ the other man cried in disbelief, as he stared at the ranger. "Who are you to speak here? Why is a mere ranger at a council of leaders?" the man was sneering at Estel as he spoke, obviously deeming himself above the ranger.

At the insult to their brother the twins were on their feet glaring at the Gondorian. "That is no mere ranger that you speak to!" one of them growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir… you owe him your allegiance!" the other finished; Aragorn looked at the two in annoyance.

"Elladan, Elrohir" he spoke quietly, though they hear the displeasure in his voice, huffing the twin sat once more, under their father's agitated gaze.

The other man looked at Aragorn in surprise and contempt _"I owe you nothing!" _he snarled, eyes blazing while Aragorn just sighed, turning back to the council the man spoke again "I ask this council to let me take the ring, my people fight the darkness of Mordor every day, we give our lives fighting it. This ring can give us the power we need to win, isn't that in the favor of everyone at this council?" he pleaded, and some of the council members looked swayed, but the Mirkwood elves' eyes flashed in rage, one stood glowering at the man.

"Don't think _mortal_ that your people are the only ones suffering at the hands of the shadow, Dol Guldur is within our borders, every day we lose ground in our fight. Every day I send out patrols, knowing that there is a chance that they won't be coming back, half the time we can't even recover their bodies for they have been dragged off and eaten!" The leader of the elves was ranting, pain flaring in his eyes; the Imladris elves looked on in shock, for they hadn't realized things had gotten so bad for their woodland kin. "So don't try and gain our pity _edan_, especially since it's your people who are at fault for not destroying the ring while they had the chance! _Do not try to stop us from destroying it now!"_

The elf's chest was heaving as barely controlled rage boiled in his blood; his green eyes were alit with anger. The man looked similar and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Elrond stood drawing everyone's attention.

"That's enough, I agree with both Commander Lhathron and Aragorn. The ring must be destroyed" the dwarves nodded in agreement, as did Gandalf and the hobbit. One of the younger dwarves stood with his axe.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he snapped before raising his axe and bringing it down onto the ring, there was a loud crack and the dwarf was thrown back, his weapon in pieces.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any means we possess; there is only one place it can be destroyed, the place it was forged…" Gandalf said standing up "Mount Doom"

"One must travel to Mordor and cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom" Elrond said looking the representatives of the free people, all of whom looked uneasy, the a soft bitter chuckle filled the air, the leader of the Gondorians had sat down once more and was looking at them with disbelief.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor"

"Then what do you want us to do? _Nothing?_ I would rather give my life trying to prevent the rise of Sauron than to sit back and wait for the world to be consumed by darkness!" the woodelf, Lhathron, snapped.

"And I suppose you will be the one to take it" one of the dwarves growled rising to his feet, he glared up at the elf "I would not trust an elf to take something such as this to the land of the enemy. Especially one of that _greedy worm of king's_ people!" at the insult to their King the other two elves rose.

"_How dare you!_ You know not what you speak… _dwarf_, I seem to recall that it was your people's greed which called a dragon upon you!" the cloaked one snarled advancing toward the dwarves. This jab had caused the other dwarves to rise and soon the two species were at each other's throats; the men of Gondor were quick to join.

* * *

_'This will solve nothing…'_ Elladan thought from where he sat watching the chaos around him. He looked over at his twin once again who just shrugged helplessly, sighing he made to stand and hopefully bring order back to the council. But as he did the Halfling stood drawing the twins' attention.

"I will take it!" he said but his voice was lost in the chaos "I will take the ring to Mordor!" he shouted again this time causing all to fall silent as they stared at the young hobbit "Though I do not know the way…" he continued, eyes drifting down in embarrassment.

"Then I will accompany you" Gandalf said placing a reassuring hand on the shorter being's shoulder.

"You have my sword" Aragorn said coming to stand in front of Frodo. The twins shared a look; there was no way their little brother, who manages to find himself in trouble by just walking out in Imladris' forests, was going on a dangerous, more than likely suicidal journey, without them. They stood and walked to either side of Estel, meeting the hobbit confused gaze they spoke in unison.

"You have our weapons and knowledge, Master Hobbit" they gave a slight bow and he stared at them in shock, while their father was sputtering behind them.

"I forbid the two of you to go" he said in a reprimanding tone, the twins shrank slightly under their father's agitated gaze. "I will not run to risk of losing all of my children"

"What do you mean _Adar_?" (Father) Elladan asked slightly confused "Arwen is still here"

"There is a great possibility of Estel being targeted since he is Isildur's heir, if he were to fall Arwen would fade, there is no doubt in my mind of this" as he spoke his gaze fell on his ward who looked away knowing what his adopted father said was true. "My heart would not be able to bear the loss of the two of you as well."

"_Adar_, we understand your concerns but we must to go, we would not be able to sleep at night if we don't. Besides this won't be the first time we've done something incredibly stupid and came back unscathed, we've done it before from pranking Lord Glorfindel to _hunting_" the way Elladan said it everyone knew he wasn't talking about game hunting.

"Besides who will keep this idiot from killing himself by walking off a cliff, like he's been known to do, if not us?" Elrohir asked, slinging his arm around Estel's shoulders grinning, while said idiot looked like he was contemplating how to get away with murdering the elf on his shoulder that was imitating a leech. Elrond sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to dissuade his sons and let the matter drop. Seeing the elves argument come to an end, one of the dwarves made his way toward Frodo.

"I can't let two flighty elves go on such a quest without the strength of a dwarf, you have my axe young hobbit" the young red haired dwarf said; there was a sigh from the man of Gondor as he stood.

"If you are set on this then… I will accompany you as well" he said softly as he came to stand with the group, the twins eyed him with distrust; they knew he only wanted the ring for himself. Quiet arguing filled the air around the Mirkwood elves as the leader and the cloaked elf spoke in a silvan dialect, which the noldor elves didn't understand. Within a few moments the silver haired elf stood once more followed by the cloaked elf.

"I will send one my warriors with you as well, he is one of my most skilled, I hope you'll have him" he said gesturing toward the hidden elf that stood at his shoulder; immediately a dwarf stood his eyes flashing.

"I could live with my son going with those two _tree-rats_ since they are the sons of Lord Elrond, but not three, especially one from that _forsaken realm_!" he shouted advancing toward the woodelves, but the dwarf that stood with the group raised his hand to silence his father, he had a wicked grin on his face.

"Worry not I'm not afraid of another flighty elf, even one from that shadow infested forest!" the elves tensed as their home was insulted but said nothing on the matter. The cloaked figure stood a little away from everyone else, but close enough to still be count as part of the group. The twins' eyes focused on the elf, as his leader took his seat; their people hadn't had much contact with their woodland kin since the Last Alliance, they themselves had never met a woodelf before. They were vaguely aware of the other three hobbits joining their group, but were too busy attempting to glimpse the other elf's face to pay much attention. They only turned back once their father spoke.

"Eleven companions, for now on you will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring, the free people of Middle Earth wishes you the best of luck. You set out next week" with that the council was dismissed. "Elladan, Elrohir stay a moment" he called as the two turned to leave, glancing at each other wondering if they were to receive a tongue lashing, they waited until all the others had left before looking toward their father.

"I am not comfortable with the two of you going-" he started, raising his hand to cut off their protests "but you are well past your majority, so I cannot prevent you from going. But be warned, that man from Gondor is clearly influenced by the ring already, and it will only grow worse as time goes on, it would not surprise me if he tries to take the ring, do not leave him alone with the ringbearer. Also stay on guard around the woodelf; we have not had contact with our woodland kin in many years, I also do not trust one who hides their face among friends." The two nodded in understanding, agreeing with their father.

* * *

The day of departure was quick to come and the Fellowship was slowly making their way into the courtyard, saying their last goodbyes. The last to arrive were the woodelves; the elf that was to depart with them was still hidden beneath his cloak, he had a short bow quiver on his back and a sword at his hip.

"Are you sure about this?" the Commander asked his companion, with concern, but the other waved him off.

"Commander, peace. If I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't be going" the twins noticed their companion's voice seemed strained in a way; it wasn't like the musical, lifting tones of a normal elf, but rather broken and garbled, they suddenly recalled it sounding the same way during the council.

"I suppose that's true… stay safe _mellon-nin_" (my friend) Lhathron said, the worried look was still etched on his face. Drawing a breath he clasped forearms with the other elf briefly.

"And you Commander" the hidden elf said before joining the group, green eyes following him, before the silver haired elf turned and went back the way he had come. The Fellowship was wished luck by those gathered to see them off, before they exited the courtyard and began their journey, with the nameless elf bringing up the rear.

* * *

When they settled down for the first night tension was high among the group of strangers. The hobbits sat together by the fire near Gandalf, Aragorn sat with Elladan and Elrohir a few paces away from the fire, the other man and the dwarf just glared at everyone as they sat by themselves. The other elf was hard to see, as he was standing outside of the firelight and seemed to blend in with the dark forest. They were still within the borders of Imladris; therefore they had no need of a guard.

"The food is done" one of the hobbits, Samwise Gamgee, called from his place by the fire. Everyone moved toward the fire to eat, except for the cloaked elf, who stayed where he was, watching the others eat, "and you Master Elf?" Sam asked holding a bowl out toward where he thought he saw the elf. The others glanced up from their meals and looked toward the elf with distrust; Gandalf stood taking the bowl from Sam.

"Come Master Elf you are among friends, no harm will befall you" the Istari called motioning the elf forward. Beneath the hood the elf scowled, knowing that if he refused they wouldn't trust him. He stepped into the firelight and took the bowl from the wizard, and sat as far away from the group as he could without being questioned. They ate in silence after that for awhile before Elrohir's eyes fell on the elf once more.

"What's your name _mellon-nin_?" he asked, noting how the elf tensed at the question.

"We're not friends Noldor" he growled "and I'm not planning on being friends, we are here to do a job and that's all I plan to do" Elrohir bristled as the elf spoke, but held his tongue when Elladan laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well we need something to call you, it might get a little confusing calling you elf since there's three of you!" the dwarf, Gimli, snapped, but then shivered when a chill ran down his spine as he felt the elf's cold gaze fall on him. Then there was an agitated sigh before the elf spoke again.

"I'm Toron, son of Tháron" his anger was still evident as he spoke; at the name Gandalf gasped in surprise.

"Toron! Young one it has been far too long" he said, eyes twinkling as he tried to get a look at the elf he knew so long ago. "Are you still the mischief making terror that I met last?" the elf, Toron, growled softly in annoyance.

"Things change _Mithrandir_" he growled, and the wizard sighed.

"Yes I suppose they do" he looked away sadly for a moment before looking back at the elf, glaring at the cloak. "Come now remove that thing, there is no reason to hide yourself."

"And if I refuse?" he snapped.

"If I recall correctly you had quite the number of young elleth following you around, last I saw. So I cannot think of any reason to hide your face"

"You have not seen me since I was around five hundred, like I said things change" his shoulders had squared by now and he looked ready to launch himself at the Istari. Then a deep throated chuckle caused everyone to look at the dwarf.

"Never would I have thought I would meet a modest elf, what's wrong you afraid we will laugh at your flawless skin" he sneered.

"Fine you want to see my face alright, though I apologize in advance." The elf snapped, though the last part of the sentence was softer and directed toward the hobbits who were watching the exchange with wide eyes.

The elf reached up and hooked his fingers around the edge of the hood, taking a deep breath he pulled it down. Long brown hair fell down his back in waves, and a piercing green eye looked over the group's reactions; the hobbits looked to be torn between horrified and sick, Gimli stared at him in shock, the man, Boromir, also looked horrified, Gandalf and Aragorn looked on in pity, and the twins looked pained knowing that such damage would take centuries to heal.

Five long claw marks tore across the ellon's face, they started at little past his hairline then ran down his forehead, one of the claws went across his eye which was now milky white, the damage in it notable, two others went down the side of his face and into his cheek, and the last ran down his nose and over his mouth, then the marks went down his chin and across his throat, before ending half way down.

Elrohir bit his lip before catching the elf's green eye "Toron how long ago did that happen?"

"Twelve hundred years ago" as he spoke the twins could see why his voice didn't take on the normal musical notes, the scar prevented it.

"But it should have-" Elladan started staring wide eyed at the woodelf.

"Faded? Yes I know but it won't; the scar is still the same way it was all those years ago, the healers can't explain it" his voice was bitter, as daring anyone else to comment.

"How did that happen, Toron?" Gandalf asked, regretting making the elf reveal his face, the brown haired elf's lone eye looked at him in agitation, but the twins saw the sadness and pain that flashed across his face briefly. He only said one sentence on the matter, and his tone stopped any further questions.

"I was attacked… by a _monster_"

**And that's all folks…**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've had this chapter written forever but haven't had time to type it up, I'm also sad to say I haven't even started the next chapter.**

**But look the Fellowship, and one OC, well two… but its Toron, who has changed a lot since the last time you guys saw him, and that scar ouch. So I'm not going to rewrite the entire journey through Moria, I think you guys might rip out your hair, I would. So next time we meet our heroes it will be right after they escape the mines, nothing really changes, besides commentary, Gandalf still falls with the balrog so, I don't see the point in wasting time writing it. **

**We also see Lhathron again, I looked to see what I described him as but couldn't find anything except that he had green eyes, so I made him a slythrin elf with silver hair, sorry I just watched Harry Potter. **

**Oh yes I changed the Council of Elrond a bit, I haven't seen the movie in forever and I don't know where my book is sorry, besides Legolas isn't there so things are bound to be different. **

**The past two months have rough the main reason for the small break was for AP exams, then things got too emotional, I was a senior this yearbook signing and all that fun stuff was a little draining, but now schools out, I just have graduation left. You know I came to this site in 7****th**** grade now I'm graduating; it has been with me all these years. But one good that happened while I was gone was I finally saw **_**Les Miserables **_**on Broadway it was amazing, I didn't think anything could beat **_**Phantom**_** I was wrong, it's an amazing I highly recommend it. **

**Anyway I will see guys, probably not this month, I graduation then orientation like two days later, god help me, but hopefully you guys will see me quite a bit this summer. **

**Also please review, I have over nine hundred people look at this story and the same three people commenting, you three are awesome, seriously keep me writing so anyway bye. **


	6. Chapter 5

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 5

They could hear their hearts pounding in their ears, as they stood hunched over gasping for air. Air that was thick with grief and pain, as the image of Gandalf's fall flashed before their eyes. Toron was the first to right himself, his eye looking over the group, falling to rest on Aragorn who also stood. The man glanced over the group quickly before turning back to the mines exit.

"Dan, Ro, Toron get them up" he spoke briskly not looking at them as he gestured to the hobbits. Toron's one undamaged eyebrow rose in silent question; _'who made you leader?'_ as he continued "We have to keep moving"

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" the other man, Boromir cried looking at Aragorn in disbelief. The twins ignored the Gondorian and helped the hobbits to their feet, but Aragorn rounded on him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs, there will be a time for mourning later… but at this moment we must reach the woods of Lothlorien before the sun sets"

"Mr. Frodo!" the gardener, Sam, called as the ringbearer walked away from the group, but at his call the other hobbit stopped and turned, there was a completely blank look on his face. As the group finally came together, one of the twins cleared his throat, drawing the groups' attention he glanced briefly at his twin, who nodded, before looking back.

"Estel, we would be hard pressed to make to Lothlorien before nightfall on horseback; there is no possible way that we could do it, the earliest we would reach the edge of the wood would be early morning tomorrow" Aragorn looked at his brother in annoyance.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"There is a village not far from here… we can rest there for the night then continue on to Lothlorien in the morning'

"No, we can't risk it, the orcs will follow us and I'm not going to put a village at risk… besides we would be safer if we keep moving" Aragorn responded shaking his head.

"Trust us, Dan, Glorfindel, and I have been there multiple times throughout the years. No dark creature will cross into the forest that surrounds the village, the only time that I know of is our first time there and five starving wargs followed us in, five out of a park of thirty. I'm telling you we will be safe there"

Aragorn looked at his brother with a conflicted gaze, before looking over the exhausted fellowship. He closed his eyes briefly considering his options, and then looked out toward where the forests of Lothlorien lay.

"Alright lead the way," he said sighing, knowing deep down the two were right "but at the first sign of danger we turn and go to Lothlorien"

* * *

It took the group a few hours to reach the edge of the wood, as they crossed through the tree line it seemed like a weight was lifted of their shoulders. Toron paused as the voices of the forest filled him; they were happy and untainted by darkness, and he was saddened since he couldn't remember his home ever being like this.

"There should be a road nearby, it will lead us to the village" Elladan said, a soft smile creeping across his face as he looked over the forest. The feeling of being under the boughs' of these trees relaxed him for the first time since he left Imladris, a quick glance a Elrohir told him that his brother felt the same.

It didn't take them long to find the well worn road which would lead them to the village. The hobbits looked relived at the thought of safe warm beds and fresh food, the dwarf and Boromir looked uncertain but decided they could handle whatever was waiting for them. Aragorn shifted uncomfortably at the thought of endangering innocent villagers, but he had faith in his brothers, who were leading them down the road with a slight bounce in their step.

Aragorn wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable; Toron trailed the group, the hood of his cloak pulled up once more. Since they had reached the road something had been following them, at first he had brushed it off as a woodland creature since the trees were still singing, but it was still trailing them.

His ear twitched, and turned slightly as a _crack _sounded much closer than before; turning his gaze on the rest of the group Toron saw that none of the others had reacted to the sound. He quickly pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow, "Aragorn" he called causing the group to come to a stop.

"What is it?" the ranger asked pulling his sword prompting the rest of the group to draw their own weapons. Gimli and Boromir pulled the hobbits close and eyed the dense greenery with suspicion.

"We're being followed" Toron responded his eye peering sharply into the trees. At his words the fellowship tensed and Aragorn turned his gaze onto his brothers, the only ones who hadn't drawn their weapons and looked relatively at ease with the situation.

"Neither of you seem very worried" he stated, as the two elves looked into the brush with excitement.

"Why should we be?" one of them asked, two pairs of silver eyes meeting "We know who trails us, he's a good friend."

"And who is he?" Boromir growled looking at the twins with dark distrustful eyes.

"The one who protects the forest from darkness; his name is Callon" the other twin said, at the elvish word Toron turned his eye on him.

"_Hero?"_ he asked skepticism filling his voice.

"It's fitting" the Noldor stated meeting Toron's gaze evenly and was about to continue when a low growl filled the air. A nearby bush shook as a white form slowly stepped out of it; at the sight of the wolf Toron froze, not seeing the white fur at first but rather jet black with eyes the color of fresh blood. He snapped out of it when the other elf spoke "Callon, it's good to see you again old friend"

But the greeting wasn't met by a wag of the tail like it normally would be, but rather a loud snarl; Callon's ears were flat on his head, his fangs bared, and tail raised; he stalked forward eyes scanning the group. His pupils were dilated to the point that they could barely see the blue color of his eyes.

"Callon? It's us Dan and Ro" the elf, Elladan, said stepping forward with a look of confusion on his face. As he did the wolf lunged.

* * *

He felt betrayed as he saw the brothers escorting darkness into his territory; a low growl escaped his throat as he stepped out of the bushes and into the group's path. He ignored the weapons trained on him, eyes scanning the group for the one that was a threat.

He ignored the twins, though feeling betrayed he knew they weren't who he was looking for; then he looked at the silver eyed man who was brandishing a sword towards him, but smelt nothing but good intentions from him. Next was the dwarf who looked uneasy around him but even the cave dweller wasn't stained by darkness. The man standing beside the dwarf had a heavy air around him but he wasn't what set his senses off. The cloaked figure is what drew his attention, he was an elf based on his height and that his weapon of choice was a bow, and while he wasn't dark something was off, his scent was wrong; he smelt like an elf but with something else under the surface. Then there were the small ones, three of them just smelt of fear and grief, the other of darkness.

As Elladan stepped forward, he lunged. Flying past Elladan he barreled toward the dwarf who stood in front of the dark small one, the cave dweller seemed slightly startled by his fast approach but quickly gained his senses and readied his axe to face the fast approaching wolf. But as the dwarf swung he pushed off the ground easily clearing the dwarf's head, he landed behind the dwarf and leapt at the small one pinning him easily to the ground.

Wide fearful blue eyes stared up at him, as he placed one heavy sharply clawed paw on his chest, and snarled.

LINEBREAK

_"CALLON NO!"_ Elrohir cried rushing forward _"Let him go!"_ the animal ignored him completely as he brought his fangs closer to Frodo's neck.

Elladan's mind was racing '_why would Callon attack Frodo?'_ he thought fearful as he saw Toron draw back his bow _'he has never acted aggressively towards anyone besides-'_

"_The Ring!_ Frodo show him the Ring!" he shouted running forward, as Elrohir placed himself in front of Toron's arrow. He watched with bated breath as the young hobbit shakily moved his hand towards his neck and pulled out the ring. Callon froze, his fur stood on end, and for a second his eyes went dark. Everyone froze as they watched the wolf stare at the one ring; seconds seemed to drag on as silence filled the forest. It was broken by Callon lunging forward and tearing the ring from Frodo's neck.

The golden band flew through the air and landed a few feet away with a soft _thud_, Callon's hard _dark_ gaze followed it, as he stepped off Frodo and approached it. He was once again growling as he circled the ring of power, powerful jaws snapping every few seconds. No one wanted to approach the seemingly mad animal. But they knew they had to get the ring and that if Callon kept this up he would hurt himself, so one stepped forward.

* * *

He felt something push its way into his mind, as his body grew cold and numb, _"bring me to my Master"_ it whispered in his head causing his fur to bristle as he took the ring into his maw, and ripped it from the small ones neck. _"Come embrace your true nature Dark One"_ it chanted as he circled slowly he growled in confusion. His mind told him one thing but his heart said another, he snapped whenever he got too close to the ring feeling it grow stronger the closer he got.

As he once again got close to the dark object pain seared through his scar and he could see fangs flashing and glowing red eyes. This caused him to snap and lunge at the ring. Only before he could something touched his shoulder, and the wolf saw red. There was a flurry of movement and flashing of fangs before…

Thick scarlet droplet flew through the air, looking silver-ish as they were caught in a ray of sunlight.

**I am so sorry for the long wait, short chapter, and cliffhanger… but yeah I know I said you would see a lot from me this summer but things just didn't work out, blame College, work, and **_**Supernatural.**_** Anyway I'm leaving tomorrow and since I started this chapter on one computer and the software I'm using for it isn't compatible with my new one so I couldn't move the chapter to the new one. Therefore I quickly finished this one, not where it was supposed to end but I like the ending. I only had a chance to read it over once so any mistakes I apologize for.**

**I'm going to try and update at least once a month, maybe not next month but definitely after, again I'm very sorry, but school work comes first. **

**Anyway for those of you going to school have fun, for those in college good luck, and for those in the working world good luck and have fun! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm wailing in agony at the moment, I had the majority of this chapter written earlier, then I went and worked on my English project. Something happened and I had to force my computer into shut down, I saved the chapter beforehand but its not anywhere in my files. I was so proud of it and now I lost it… **

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 6

The world around him was dark and cold, gray mist swirled around him, he was chilled to the bone. A low howl split the air making his fur stand on end as he turned to try and find the source. His eyes locked onto a dark figure making its way toward him through the mist, as it grew closer the more uneasy he felt, then as it broke through the mist, blood red eyes met his blue. Time seemed to grow still as light and dark met. The figure pulled its lips back revealing sharp yellow fangs. Fear coursed through him as he tried to turn and run but found himself unable.

Glancing down he found chains wrapped around his body leaving him incapable of escape, just looking at them caused them to come alive. They burned. He screamed in pain as his body was set alight. The dark one's lips pulled further back into a crude smirk before it lunged. As it did so the mist cleared and a large flaming eye opened.

* * *

He was startled back to the real world by a soft grunt of pain and the taste of iron in his jaws. Blinking he found himself staring into sad silver eyes, then sound came rushing back to him, he could hear a bowstring being pulled taunt, the pounding of feet, and…

_"Elladan!" _Elrohir's cry sent shock waves though him, as he realized that he had the older twin's arm trapped in his jaws, and silvery blood was dripping to the forest floor. Immediately he released the forelimb, but he knew the damage had been done. Backing away horrified at what had just occurred- what he had just done- he watched as Elrohir and one of the _edain (humans) _moved to Elladan, who was crouched on the ground looking at him with a deep sadness.

* * *

"Are you alright?!" Elrohir asked looking at him with wide scared eyes, as Aragorn started to inspect the wound. He looked at his brother blinking as if just realizing he was there, which just caused the worry in Elrohir's eyes to increase.

"I'm fine, he startled me, that's all" he responded glancing back toward Callon who was cowering a few feet away.

"You're not _fine_" Elrohir ground out in annoyance "you're _bleeding_"

"He's actually right Ro tis nothing more than a scratch really, the wolf nicked a vein slightly which is why it bleeds so" Aragorn reassured his adopted brother after looking over the wound, "he needs nothing more than it to be rinsed out and bandaged" as he finished he pulled a waterskin from his bag and started cleaning the wound. Elladan gave his twin a cheeky grin, and the younger just sighed in both relief and annoyance, before looking towards Callon.

"I've never seen him act like. He's never been aggressive before, let alone bite someone. Especially one of us, he's known us for years! Never would I have though him…"

"It wasn't him Ro" Elladan whispered eyes once again locked onto Callon, this time they were searching. There was nothing in his posture that resembled the beast that just attacked, he was scared, his tail tucked under him, belly fur pressed to the ground, ears flat, and eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" he's brother's voice was soft was confusion, he turned and looked into his brother's eyes.

"I looked into his eyes when he attacked, it wasn't Callon looking back at me, it was something else… and for a brief second I could have sworn to the Valar that his eyes were red"

Hearing this Elrohir looked back at the forest guardian, and silver eyes once again met blue, and in those blue eyes he saw guilt, confusion, and pain. Then the younger twin's eyes traveled down to the ground, where a golden band glittered innocently.

"He was being controlled by the ring" Elrohir stated grimly, while his brother nodded in agreement. Aragorn, who was just finishing tying the bandages, looked between the two in slight confusion.

"Why is this wolf so important to the two of you? You've never mentioned him or this place before." He asked as stood wiping off his hands as his brothers thought for a moment, finally Elladan looked at him.

"Long before you were born Estel, over a century now, Ro, Glorfy, and I had been chased by a pack of wargs to this forest. We were tiring quickly and they were nearly upon us when we crossed into the tree line" he then noticed that he had everyone's attention "Strangely enough the wargs didn't follow us in they stayed pacing at the edge. Not wanting to push our luck we continued on, then we found ourselves on this road, hoping for a decent meal and warm beds we followed it. Not long into our journey we came across an old farmer who told us the tale of the immortal white wolf. We didn't believe him, but then next day, after spending the night in the village, wargs attacked. There was a child in danger and no one could reach him, but then out of nowhere this white wolf appeared killed the warg in defense of the child."

He paused looking at Callon who looked away "We've come back multiple times since then having become quite fond of the village, its people, and Callon here who fights to protect this forest just like he did all those years ago." Toron snorted in disbelief at the end of the story, he met the glares evenly.

"If what you say is true then that_ animal_ is over a hundred years old" he snapped.

"He is, they have stories of him from over a thousand years ago, we don't know how but he truly is immortal" Elrohir said with a glare at the archer whose arrow was still trained on Callon.

"Nothings truly immortal, everything will die or be twisted into something unrecognizable" the bitter broken tone of his voice made the three brothers wonder what happened to damage the Silvan to this point. Boromir, Gimli, and the hobbits just kept looking between them unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Elladan said with pity in his eyes, Toron just growled in frustration before focusing on Callon, who was looking at Toron with a confused look in his eyes.

* * *

He looked at the hooded, odd smelling elf in confusion, he had never known an elf to talk in such a way, like he sees no light left in this world. _'If that's true why keep fighting, why not fade, why prolong your suffering?'_ he wondered as he stared down the shaft of the arrow, in an attempt to see past the hood.

Realizing how futile it was he studied the archer's posture, his shoulders were squared, tension ran down his back, and his grip on his bow was tighter than necessary. _'Relax, you'll never shoot properly like that, release the tension and breathe- STOP IT! That's not your life anymore and it never will be again'_ he growled to himself as painful suppressed memories threatened to come to the surface.

His attention shifted as Elladan stood and approached him, fear welled up inside him as the elf got closer. _'No! stay back!_' he backed away afraid of what might happen if he got to close again.

* * *

"Easy Callon" Elladan said softly as he approached the frightened animal, in an attempt to both retrieve the ring and mend their broken trust.

"Careful Master Elf" Samwise called from where he and the other hobbits were hiding behind Boromir and Gimli.

"It's fine Sam he won't hurt me" he reassured the hobbit, as he continued his slow approach.

"Heh, it just proved that it would, you foolish elf" Gimli ground out.

"I thank you for your concern, Master Dwarf but it's unnecessary"

Turning his complete attention back on Callon, who was slowly backing away as he approached, his eyes were wild with fear, guilt ravaged his soul. "_Sîdh mellon-nin, _there's no need for fear"_ (Peace my Friend) _he soothed, though Callon didn't look to convinced. I'm not going to hurt you and you're not going to hurt me" he ignored the dwarf's grumble as Callon finally allowed him to approach slowly.

"That wasn't you, it was the ring" as he said this he nodded to the ring which sat between them. The change in Callon was immediate as he noticed the ring, his fur stood on end, lips pulled back into a snarl, and a low growl rose from deep within him.

"Easy Callon" a voice on my right said and I looked to see Elrohir had joined me. When Callon's hard gaze turned on Elrohir he continued "We're going to destroy it so it can't do anymore harm" the wolf studied them for a long moment before calming, though still sending a distrustful look toward the ring.

"And there's no need to feel guilty about what happened, it wasn't your fault, the ring influenced and I was a fool to approach" Elladan said, with an easy smile which became irritated at his brother's comment which earned said brother a whack upside the head. "Besides it's not even that bad, you barely broke the skin"

* * *

Guilt ravaged him as the twins spoke to him and joked like old times. When he had noticed the ring immediately he felt it try and worm its way into his head, but he had managed to steel himself. But he could still feel it pushing its will onto him, clouding his thoughts with darkness, but Elrohir said they were destroying it and he trusted them.

"Besides it's not even that bad, you barely broke the skin" Elladan's words chilled him to the bone '_I pray to the Valar that that's all' _he thought with absolute dread. Then Elladan turned and gestured for one of the small ones to come forward "Frodo come, you are in no danger now"

The dark haired one slowly and hesitantly made his way towards them, he realized that this was the small one he took the ring from. When the small one- Frodo reached the group he stood hidden behind Elrohir.

"Frodo meet Callon, I'm sure he didn't mean to frighten you so" Elladan said gesturing towards him. He lowered his head and wagged his tail trying to appear to be as friendly as possible. The small one- '_perian' (hobbit) _a voice whispered from deep inside him- still seemed unsure which he understood completely, Elladan grabbed the chain of the ring and handed it back to Frodo, who slipped over his head and back under his shirt.

Elrohir then glanced at the other _perian _and waved them over "Well come on we don't have all day" and slowly they made their way to stand beside Frodo, watching the predator before them fearfully. "Callon this is Merry, Pippin, and Sam; they are hobbits from the Shire along with Frodo here" he introduced, though he had no idea where this Shire was.

Then the twins stood as one and Elladan moved and pulled the silver eyed man forward, he seemed excited for some reason. "Callon meet Estel, we've told you stories about him" indeed they had but he would have thought the man to be in his last days by now. However, he pushed his confusion to the side and enjoyed meeting one the twins clearly loved and cared about. He approached slowly tail still wagging, the man hesitated a moment before resting his hand atop the wolf's head.

The twins then turned their attention to the man and dwarf still hanging back, "Meet Boromir, son of Denethor, of Gondor" he could tell the man was influenced by the ring just as he was and knew not to trust him. "and Gimli, son of Glóin" the dwarf glared distrustfully at the wolf, not seeing the reasoning for having to be introduced to an animal. After this there was only the hooded elf left.

"Take off your hood or he'll never trust you" Elladan told him, the elf turned to him having finally returned his arrow to the quiver.

"I don't need his trust, and I don't take orders from you _Noldo_" he snarled, the wolf just settled onto his haunches and waited to see how this played out. But before an argument could begin, the dwarf spoke up.

"Oh just take off the damn hood, its just a dumb animal what's it gonna care" he snapped glaring at the elf with distain. With a short growl showing just how angry he was getting the elf reached for his hood.

"And this is Toron, son of Tháron, from Mirkwood" and as Elrohir said this the hood fell around Toron's shoulders and for a moment the world stopped.

* * *

_Pain. That's he could feel. All he could hear was the snapping and shifting of bone. He was in compete agony. Then something touched his shoulder, he could faintly remember hearing a voice asking if he was okay. Then he felt flesh ripping and tearing under his claws, and it felt good, it was a distraction from the pain. Then he heard the screaming, the elven cries of agony. _

_ He realized what he had done, he had attacked and gravely wounded one of his people, and liked it. The elven warrior ran to the deepest parts of his mind only keeping enough control to keep the wolf from doing harm. He was a kinslayer now, a murderer. Later he would force them memory of Toron coming to him earlier that day complaining about how he had guard duty that night…_

* * *

But now the warrior came back to the forefront, as he stared into a single green eye and five deep running scars. Not once noticing how he stood and backed away slightly. He desperately tried to recreate his brother in all but blood's face but he couldn't. Because no matter how much he denied it, he knew he did that, he scared his closest friend for life.

His heart started pounding in his ears, it became harder to breath as thoughts shot through his head at a rapid pace. _'I did this', 'Ai, Valar what have I done', 'How could he ever forgive me for that', 'Never did I think it was Toron that night', 'I just ran and left him bleeding out on the stone in agony', 'why?!', 'I can't, I can't'_. before he knew what he was doing he bolted into the trees horrified at what he had done.

* * *

They watched as Callon seemed to panic at the sight of Toron, before turning and disappearing into the forest. The twins stood dumbfounded as they looked after him, not knowing what to make of it before looking back at Toron, who just seemed angry like usual.

"Well, I was wrong, your face is that scary elf" and Aragorn was suddenly very worried for Gimli's health, because by the look on Toron's he'd probably be dead by morning.

"Dan, Ro we should probably go, it's getting dark" he said looking at brothers who seemed to snap out of their daze.

"Yes, of course, sorry that was just odd is all" Elladan said starting to move down the path, as he did a long mournful howl filled the air, giving them chills. Shaking it off the elf continued "Come on we're not far now" the others followed after him looking at each other unsure of what had happened. Elrohir was still staring off into the woods when Aragorn grabbed his elbow and pulled him along. Toron pulled his hood and ignored the odd pain in his chest.

**Hi guys been awhile, I've been so busy lately I'm so sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I've been sitting here for over five hours to rewrite this chapter since I lost the first copy. I'm still angry about that. We're still not at the village, which is where I wanted to be but I want to give you guys something. After this things are picking up quickly don't worry we'll be out of this forest soon. **

***Oh very important please remember Legolas was 500 when he was bitten its been around 1,100 years since then, he's been a wolf longer than he was elf, that will influence his behavior.**

**So I have finals next week, and then I'm going away so I can't say how good my internet will be so I probably wont update until after December, but I will be writing, and forcing my brother finish Merlin, I shouldn't have watched it.**


	8. Chapter 7

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 7

The twins' brows were still drawn when the sounds of the village reached their ears. The sky had become a dark purple and torches were being lit as the fellowship left the protective bough's of the forest.

Aragorn walked cautiously down the road, his grey eyes scanning the area for any threats, while also keeping a concerned eye on his brothers. The twins' were deep in thought as they led the group past the first few buildings; ignoring the ranger's worried eyes on their backs. The rest of the fellowship followed silently, tired and shaken from the day's events, with or without realizing it the hobbits clustered together behind Aragorn, with Gimli and Boromir at their sides and Toron taking up the rear.

As they got deeper into the village people started to take notice of them and whispers started up around them. As they did all the members of the fellowship, sans the twins, grew tense; their eyes darting around looking for, but tried to ease his distrust since the man was unarmed and was grinning.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" He called out drawing the twins from their thoughts. They relaxed and gave the man small grins in greeting. Aragorn bereted himself internally, the twins had said they often visited this village and they would be safe here; and yet here he was looking at everyone as an enemy. _'How am I supposed to rule a kingdom of men, when I have such little faith in them?' _he thought bitterly.

"It's been awhile" the man continued finally reaching the dark haired elves, pulling them each into a brief hug which was readily returned.

"Indeed it has, Alaan." Elrohir said cheerfully "it's been around five years I believe"

"Indeed. Now who are your companions? You've only ever traveled here with Lord Glorfindel."

"Glorfindel doesn't travel among us on this day, but our other brother is among us with a group we are escorting to Gondor." Elladan said, the lie leaving his tongue easily, as he turned motioning the fellowship forward. "This is Strider one of the rangers of the North, also know as our adopted brother Estel. The dwarf is Gimli son of Glóin, and he is Boromir son of Denethor from Gondor. And these are Halflings from the Shire Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. And last but not least the one in the cloak is Toron son of Tháron from the Woodland realm"

They all nodded in greeting to the man who had a warm smile, though it seemed strained in a way.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, though I hope you'll forgive me if I forget any of your names, any friends of the twins are welcome in this villages. Especially you Strider we've all heard a lot about you from your brothers" Aragorn glared darkly at the twins hearing this, causing the man to laugh "All good I assure you. I'm Alaan, son of Branion, I'm the Chief of this village, and as such I would like to formally welcome you my Lords, and I hope you enjoy your stay. If you'd like I can escort you to the inn?"

"That would be most welcome, Lord Alaan, you have my thanks for allowing us rest within your village." Aragorn said coming to stand in front of the man.

"There is no need for thanks Milord, as I said any friend of the twins is a friend of the village." Alaan said as he moved down the road the fellowship following. As they made their way to the inn many called out greetings to the twins who returned them with smiles.

"How is your family, Alaan? Have you married yet?" Elrohir asked with a grin, that he received a glare in response to.

"No I have not! Much to the agitation of Mama and Elias" he growled. The twins laughed merrily, before Elrohir spoke again.

"How is Elias? She was ill last time we were here; I know 'Dan had wanted to look her over but we were short on time"

"She's fine, married with a child on the way. We understood why you couldn't look at her last time, and she recovered with out issue."

"I'm glad to hear it." Elladan said with a smile "and what of your parents?" at the question his smile fell when he saw the sad look cross Alaan's face.

"Papa passed last winter in an accident, he went out to collect firewood without our knowing and a branch broke under the weight of the snow. It killed him instantly, Callon's howls were what lead us to his body" the young man's voice cracked a little as he spoke before becoming stronger. The twins looked upset, they were used to coming back and finding some of the village elders had passed into the halls but Branion had only been around his fortieth year, and his death had shocked them, once again reminding them of the mortality of the second born. They had known Branion since he was a babe, the son of Coridin.

"We're sorry, Alaan, we didn't know" Elladan said softly.

"I know it's alright we've had a few months to come to terms with it. Mama grieves still, as does Grandpa, for we lost Grandma this past winter as well, though he puts on a smile and acts like nothing bothers him."

"Many, it seems have passed into the halls, since we were last here, and that pains our hearts" Elrohir said shaking his head and looking up at the first emerging stars, his twin looking away, watching the young children run through the streets.

"And yet my heart sings at the sight of your future running, un afraid, through the streets" he whispered with a small sad smile on his lips. Elrohir followed his gaze and smiled as well, before glancing back at Alaan. The man also had a slight smile on his face, watching the children for a moment before continuing down the road.

"I thank you both, for reminding me that hope still exists in this world. For us whenever something bad happens it hits harder, for we are sheltered from the shadows of this world, thanks to Callon." At the wolfs name his brow drew together, and he glanced at the twins once again. The rest of the fellowship followed quietly not wanting to interrupt. "Speaking of Callon… you didn't happen to come across him upon entering the forest, did you?"

Alaan seemed hesitant to ask, and shifted slightly as he did; this put the twins on edge and caught the attention of the others. Wordlessly Elladan lifted his bandaged arm so that Alaan could see. The blonde's eyes widened at the bandaged limb and quickly looked to its owner.

"Callon did that?" he asked in disbelief, at Elladan's nod he sighed and looked away "he's been acting strange lately but… to bite someone, especially one of you two… its just hard to believe" by this time they had reached the inn, but the twins had questions so they waved the others inside while the continued their conversation.

"What do you mean he's been acting strange?" Elrohir asked with narrowed eyes.

"He's been on edge lately, very skittish, he doesn't frequent the village that often anymore. Preferring to stay on the forest edge watching, as if he's waiting for something to happen. He's also been extremely wary of strangers, more so than usual. At first I thought it was because of last night's full moon, he always acts differently around then… but if he bit you today, and that howl earlier, I'm beginning to think it's something else."

The twins looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation. They knew something was wrong when Callon attacked them, and they had a feeling it was more than the ring's presence. Elladan sighed and looked out in the direction of the forest, gazing toward for a moment before speaking.

"Times have been dark as of late" he started, slowly turning back to Alaan "the shadow is growing, and our people leave these shores. I fear the growing darkness may be effecting Callon, he's always been so sensitive towards it"

"You must be careful now, Alaan" Elrohir spoke, sadness in his voice "this world will only get darker as time goes on, at least for now. I fear you may no longer be able to rely solely on Callon, especially if the shadow is effecting him. We had held out hope that he was a creature of the light… but I'm no longer sure that is indeed the case"

Alaan seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments going over the twins' words, before he glanced between them. "What would you have me do? My men know how to fight, Lord Glorfindel made sure of that, but what of Callon? We cannot just cast him out, not after all he's done for my people. He is more than just our protector; he is our friend"

"We're not asking you to, son of Branion, this is your village we can only offer guidance. But it would be in your best interest to watch him, watch for anything that may signal that he is no longer the friend you once knew. This isn't conscious for him, I believe, rather that the darkness is awakening his true nature." Elladan spoke coolly, trying to distance himself from his own pain and confusion.

Elrohir sighed, closing his eyes briefly before looking at the man once more. "We will speak more of this in the morning, it has been a long and trying day that has left us weary. We bid you goodnight Lord Alaan, and our thanks for granting us and our companions sanctuary within your village"

"There is no need for thanks, Milord; as I told your brother you will always be welcome within our borders. I thank you for your counsel tonight, this has weighed heavily on my mind of late. But I shall not keep you any longer, what type of host am I? I hope you enjoy your stay within the village. Goodnight"

With a short bow the man turned away, slipping into the increasing darkness. The twins' sharp eyes followed his figure until he turned a corner. When he was out of sight, they turned to each other with identical drawn looks on their faces.

"I've never seen him so formal, this must have been on his mind for some time" the younger of the two said, his silver eyes flicking once more to where they had last seen the man. "he always seems to get formal with us when he is stressed"

"Indeed, muindor. Though he has a good reason for it, think of it from his perspective… Callon has been a constant presence in his home since his people's earliest stories. As he said Callon is more than just a protector, all of those who grew up here grew up with him as their constant companion. To watch someone, or something, that has been a constant never changing presence in your life suddenly start changing in ways that may endanger your home and family…" Elladan shook head, glancing once more in the direction of the forest.

Elrohir followed his brother's gaze, his own expression growing solemn, before turning his silver eyes on his elder once again. He slowly reached out and grasped his twin's arm, drawing his attention.

"Come muindor, as I told Alaan it has been a long and sad day for us both. Let us retire for the night… leave these worries and pains for tomorrow"

* * *

As the sun rose so did the fellowship, each looking as though rest evaded them that night. Toron was the first to slip from his room, silently walking downstairs, slipping past the innkeeper and out onto the street; there he stood in the building's shadow watching as the town awoke.

As he did a small twitch of his lips showed his enjoyment of the trees' songs that flowed softly into his ears. He couldn't remember a time when his home had ever sounded so happy and light. In Imladris he couldn't enjoy the trees' voices or songs due to his jealousy, why did the Noldor get to live such nice and peaceful lives while his people were dying to protect their land…their home. The Noldor… the Noldor had their rings of power, so their people didn't have to constantly fight off the shadow.

Toron grit his teeth as the angry thoughts clouded his mind and chased the peace away. With a huff he pulled his hood father over his head to hide his face in the shadows, both to hide the scar and the silvery tears that he was stubbornly ignoring. _'Why do they get it so easy?! After everything they've done! Why do we have to die in defense of our homes and families? What did we do wrong?' _

At the last thought his hand came up and brushed his scar, a constant reminder of how dark the world can be. _'We've done nothing wrong, but darkness and shadow are always following us… nipping at our heels… waiting for the moment to strike and when it does some come out of it unrecognizable…'_

Suddenly he whipped around feeling eyes watching him, his lone green eye met piercing blue.

And time stood still as wolf regarded elf and elf regarded wolf.

It felt like hours, though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds, before the wolf's ear twitched and his eyes went toward the inn briefly before he disappeared around the corner. Fury filled the wood elf, immense hatred for the beast, and his scar burned as if someone had placed a fire to it.

"Mister Toron? Sir?"

And just like that the spell was broken, the pain dulled to the constant ache, and his fury cooled… though he could still feel it crackling wait for the best moment to erupt. As his mind registered this, Toron turned and looked at the young hobbit peering out the doorway.

"Yes, Master Gamgee?" his tone was cold, colder than he had would have normally used… and the hobbit picked up on it because he paled slightly and shuffled his feet.

"I… I… ah… well you see Mister Strider said you weren't in your room, and we were just getting ready to eat and… uh… I thought I would see if you were out here…" the halfling stammered.

"Thank you, Master Gamgee, that was most kind of you" Toron said softly, trying to make up for frightening the little one so "Please led the way" with a small hand gesture the hobbit disappeared back inside, followed closely by the cloaked elf.

* * *

Aragorn barely spared Sam and Toron a glance as they joined the rest of the fellowship in the dinning area. Though he noticed how the hobbit sat as far from the elf as he could and filed that information away for later. He was more focused on his own thoughts at the moment.

With the lose of Gandalf the leadership role seemed to fall to him, a role which he hadn't wanted. It was now his responsibility to see the fellowship to Mordor, as quickly and safely as he could. But he also knew that the group needed time to rest and grieve, he had pushed them hard yesterday, and realized his brothers had been right they wouldn't have reached Lothlorien by nightfall.

His brothers… they were a blessing, the ranger felt more confident having them here to reassure him and offer him their guidance. He didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't bullied their way into the fellowship. Though now they made him uneasy, both looked as if they hadn't slept the night before, and had frowns etched into their faces. It was an unnerving difference from when they had entered the forest the previous afternoon. He knew they were both lost in thought about whatever they had discussed with the village chief last night.

The wolf was the reason behind their concern, and that bothered Aragorn, he already disliked the beast for attacking the fellowship. Especially after drawing Dan's blood, it was clear both the twins were shaken by the attack… Lord Alaan also seemed to know something about the animal. From what he had gathered from the small pieces of information that he had been given, the wolf was apparently immortal -he's still not sure if he believes that- and that it has been a constant presence in the villages history and a long friend of his brothers.

He still didn't understand why they hadn't told him about this place, especially when they were mentioning all the places he could find shelter before he left to travel with the rangers. He refused to believe that their secrecy hurt, but he couldn't deny there was a slight pain in his chest.

He blinked as the smell of fresh bread reached his nose, glancing around he realized the food had arrived without his notice. With a flick of his eyes he confirmed none had noticed his lapse in attention, so involved they were in their own thoughts. With one sharp shake of his head he banished his thoughts for the moment and started eating.

* * *

The fellowship had just finished their breakfast when the door opened admitting an elderly man followed by Alaan. For the first time that morning the twins' eyes lit up and their frowns disappeared, standing they met the elder in the middle of the room.

"Elladan, Elrohir… as young as ever I see" the man said, smiling slightly. The twins laughed shaking their heads.

"Now not that young I would say, Coridin" Elrohir said looking at the man joyful familiarity. "You mellon-nin are much younger than I"

"Yes but you do not look it. Which of us is the one using the cane and with the white patchy hair?" at the man's sarcastic question, the elves' faces saddened slightly. "Now no need for those long faces, I've lived a long, full, and happy life when compared to other mortals. I do not fear death… now enough of the sad talk, introduce me to your friends here" he said nodding toward the rest of the fellowship.

With a short nod Elladan turning and pointed out the names and faces of all his companions, the old man gave each a small nod and a warm smile. When meeting Aragorn, he gave a sharp, if not somewhat strained, laugh.

"I had begun to think I would not get the honor to meet you within my life time, Strider" in response the ranger had just looked confused before turning a dark glare on his brothers, which just earned another laugh from Coridin. After hearing everyone's names nodded giving everyone a polite smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am Coridin, son of Corin, the village elder. You are all most welcome within our village, any friend of the sons of Elrond our friends to us" he said moving to stand by his grandson, "Feel free to replenish your supplies before you take your leave; I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your journey to Gondor"

"Elladan, Elrohir" Alaan called looking toward the twins "Can we speak to you two for a moment?" the twins nodded, glancing briefly at Estel.

"Of course Alaan… Estel, would you mind grabbing our weapons, we'll meet all of you by the forest in around twenty minutes" when the man nodded the Noldor turned to follow the two villagers out of the inn.

They walked through the streets in silence, all four lost in their own thoughts. None of the villagers approached them realizing it would be unwise to interrupt the silent conversation. They walked until they reached Coridin's house in the center of the village, stopping outside Alaan turned to the twins with a strained look on his face.

"We've thought about what you told me last night… and as much as it pains me to say it you're right"

"It is hard for us to accept… Callon, as you well know, has been a constant presence and friend in our village's history. For him to change and become something we may no longer be able to trust is… disconcerting" Coridin added, still refusing to look at the twins.

"We will not drive him from the forest, we can't unless he does something unforgivable… but we will watch him, not allow him to be alone with our children"

* * *

None noticed the blue eyes watching them from the shadows, the elf turned wolf couldn't help but be hurt by Alaan's words. They no longer trusted him and that bothered him, he knew he had been acting differently lately… but that was because he was… he was… he didn't know why. Unease filled him as he realized their concerns were justified. His ears folded back against his head as fear filled him… they were right he couldn't be trusted. With that realization he slipped away deeper into the shadows.

* * *

Elladan glanced at his brother with a sad look, neither of them wanted or expected this to happen. After Gandalf's death they had brought the fellowship here to help reassure them and allow them to grieve. Callon's attack had ruined that plan, instead everyone was on guard. They themselves had been looking forward to relaxing within the safety of the village, instead Elladan had a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Whatever you feel is best, like Elladan said last night, we can only advise you" Elrohir spoke, his was hard and distant. The realization that they would most likely never step foot within this forest again had finally dawned on the elf. As it did Elladan also picked up on it through their bond. It was a bitter thought, because they both knew the chances of the surviving this quest was slim, and if they did survive it wouldn't be long until they sailed.

"And we will be forever grateful for your words of wisdom over the years" Alaan said, allowing a small smile to break through, a smile the elves returned though theirs' was sad.

"And we will never forget your kindness for allowing us to enjoy your village's peaceful atmosphere" Elladan said, glancing around the village briefly, hearing his tone Coridin turned, his eyes narrowed.

"Why does it feel as if this is goodbye?"

"No matter what happens with Callon you are still welcome here, I hope I have not made you think otherwise" Alaan was alarmed by his grandfather's words, the twins had long been his friends.

"You have done nothing of the sort, Alaan" Elladan reassured.

"But it very well might be goodbye… we fear the chances of us passing this way again are slim" Elrohir started "Our people are leaving these shores"

"Well if this is goodbye I will wish you the best of luck in your future adventures" Coridin said nodding his head "I'm glad to have had the chance to see the two of one last time before I join our ancestors" Alaan looked between them in disbelief for a moment before closing his eyes.

"I suppose all good things must come to an end… I only wish it didn't happen during my life time… to lose the two of you and Callon. But it has been an honor to have known you, to call you my friends" the twins smiled at his words and placed their hands to the hearts giving the men an elvish bow.

"Friends indeed, it has been a joy to watch your village grow, to meet and befriend you and your people… we will remember you always for this place has brought great joy to our hearts, along with great sorrow." It didn't matter which of the twins spoke for they shared the sentiment. Alaan and Coridin both smiled sadly and returned the bow, Coridin doing as best he could.

"I remember my father telling me stories of when you two first came to our village, of how he was nearly eaten by a warg that you two and Lord Glorfindel had drawn to the village" here Coridin gave them a mock glare "You've brought great joy to this place and you will be dearly missed… I wish we had more time, I'm sure the people would wish to say their goodbyes as well. But your friends will be waiting for you by now"

"We also wish we had more time, we hadn't originally intended to come here… we hadn't thought about how it may be our last time until a few moments ago" Elrohir said softly, "But you are right Coridin, we must be going"

"I'll accompany you" Alaan said, starting down the road, the elves nodded once more to Coridin, before following Alaan. Coridin stood outside his door watching his old friends walk away for the final time, frowning slightly as a weight seemed to settle on his shoulders. When they passed from his sight he sighed and entered his house, closing the door on one of the final chapters of his life.

* * *

"I was beginning to wonder if you prissy elves were ever going to show up!" Gimli called out as Alaan lead the elves to the tree line, where the rest of the fellowship was waiting.

"Don't worry Master Dwarf, we'll always show up to save your hide!" Elrohir called, allowing a chuckle to pass his lips at the dwarf's flustered face and angry sputters.

"Well if you two are ready" Aragorn snapped, though his eyes were alight with good humor, handing his brothers' their weapons "We have a long way to travel"

"Yes _penneth_ we're ready" Aragorn scowled a being called young but didn't rise to the bait, instead he turned to Alaan.

"You have our thanks Lord Alaan"

"It is unnecessary; you will always be welcome within our village" the man said bowing slightly. "Elrohir, Elladan, it has been my pleasure to have known you, and if you ever do pass this way again you will be welcome" both the twins clasped arms with the man before they led the way into the forest.

As the village disappeared, Aragorn gave his brothers an odd look, "Something happened" he stated drawing the fellowship's attention.

"Nothing to worry about… we came to a realization is all"

"Yes but that realization is bothering you, so what is it?"

"We realized that this will most likely be the last time we walk beneath these trees" Aragorn looked startled when Elladan said that, realizing sadly that his brothers were right. They would be sailing after this quest and he would never see them again. He never entertained the thought of them dying, that was something that he couldn't imagine. But he had an idea of how much this place meant to them and didn't question them further.

* * *

As they approached the edge of the forest everyone started to get a little twitchy. From what they could see from between the trees was safe, but you never knew where foul creature may be hiding. Their only relief was that the sun was out and orcs would be less likely to be traveling out in the open.

Breaking from the shelter of the trees, they could see the great trees of Lorien in the distance, but knew that it would take most of the day to reach them. With a quick glance at each of the fellowship to insure they were with them, Aragorn lead them out onto the plains. Everyone had their eyes open for danger, knowing how exposed they were.

And yet none saw the shape trailing them…

**Well I'm back, I'm so sorry I took so long.** **My main problem is that I'm working on another story, but this will be finished before anything else is posted. For more information about that and other stories please visit my profile.**

**Anyway I'm not happy with this chapter, and rewrote it a number of times, another reason it took so long. Yes, I know not much of Legolas in this, but after the next chapter the majority of the story will be told from his point of view. It will also be where the story picks up, I just need to get them out of Lothlorien.**

**I will try to post again as soon as I can, but it will most likely be ****awhile, I've got college in a few days and my schedule is nuts. So thank you for reading… hope you review and stay happy!**

**P.S. You have no idea how much trouble I had trying to post this chapter, FF wouldn't let me upload it to Doc manager from my Mac i would only get a white page. You're lucky I got my dad's computer working yesterday... I don't know what i'm going to do if this keeps up when I get to school. i really don't understand why i've uploaded from my computer before...**


	9. Chapter 8

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 8

Elladan eyed his brother with barely restrained annoyance, as Elrohir turned around once again. His face was pinched with confusion and a small amount of worry. It was the worry that had kept Elladan from snapping at him.

Unfortunately, the dwarf that followed his twin was not so restrained, and was quickly losing patience with the elf.

"Is there something I can do for you, Master Elf? Maybe take your head off so it stops spinning around!" Gimli growled. The dwarf hefted his axe to prove his point.

Elrohir's eyes didn't even glance his way.

"Ro?" Elladan started, his hand catching Elrohir's shoulder.

Aragorn paused at the front of their column, looking to see if he was needed; as he did the rest of the Fellowship stopped as well glancing around worriedly. Elladan gave his adoptive brother a firm nod and motioned him forward. The man stared at them a second longer before he nodded and started forward once more. The others wasted no time in hurrying after their designated leader, within moments all had moved forward leaving the twins behind. Only Toron had given them a second look, but had shoved past them just the same.

Elrohir still had his eyes in the grassy hills around them. Silver eyes flicked from one spot to the next, straining to see past the waving grass. Elladan frowned as he realized his brother wasn't fooling around. With a worried glance back toward the Fellowship, his eyes joined his brother's as they scanned the grass for movement.

Two identical pairs of silver eyes scanned the area for any signs of danger. Any movement was caught and identified before being deemed nonthreatening. After a long moment Elladan sighed and closed his eyes, with a shake of his head he looked at his brother again. Elrohir was still staring into the plains.

"Ro, what do you see?" he asked softly. Elrohir didn't respond right away, his body was tense and –Elladan noticed with narrowed eyes– his hand had strayed to his sword.

"I don't know, Dan. I just have a feeling that something's following us"

That caught Elladan's attention, generally Elrohir's feelings were correct. Neither of them would call it foresight, and settled on the more general term of feelings. This wasn't something Elrohir would joke about, if he said he had a feeling than Elladan would believe him. They had only been wrong once before and that wasn't a life or death situation.

This was.

With a deep breath Elladan looked back toward the Fellowship, he knew if they didn't join them soon Aragorn would stop. They couldn't risk that, especially if they were being followed. Turning around again, his hand ran over the cool metal of his sword. He looked at Elrohir again and noticed how his eyes had stilled and narrowed.

Tensing, he followed his brother's gaze, his hand now gripped the sword's hilt ready to pull it from its sheath. He saw then what his brother had seen, a slight depression in the grass where the grass seemed to part. Normally in a rocky place like this he would have written it off as a rock, but he looked there before, and that depression wasn't there.

The twins shared a glance before Elrohir started moving off to the side, quietly unsheathing his sword. Elladan did the same, moving in the opposite direction. They moved without a sound through the tall grass, eyes focused on the depression, that seemed to be slipping backwards in an attempt to escape. Both elves compensated for the change in position and picked up speed.

They maneuvered their shadow toward an area with almost no grass to obscure their view, they wanted to know what stalked them before attacking if they could. The creature complied allowing itself to be herded out into the open. It wasn't long until they were staring at a very familiar white wolf.

Callon was crouched low to the ground, belly fur brushing it, with his tail between his legs. But his ears were still erect, he wasn't showing complete submission.

The twins stared dumbly at him, he wasn't what they had expected, as far as they knew he had never left the forest. After a moment of staring at the wolf they turned to each other, each wore a similar look of disbelief.

"What is he doing here?" Elrohir growled. His annoyance was evident; they both knew Callon would only bring them trouble. The fact that he had left his territory was worrying; they had tried to get him to follow them before, but each attempt failed.

"I have no idea." Elladan looked back at the wolf, who had sat up, what were they supposed to do with him. The Fellowship was strained as it was, bringing Callon –who had already attacked Frodo– would only cause more tension.

"Maybe we can tell him to go home?" The way Elrohir said it made it sound less like a question and more like a faint hope. Elladan looked at him with a raised brow, they both knew Callon didn't take order from anyone –besides Glorfindel, he seemed to listen to the Balrog Slayer– and that it was more likely that the wolf would just continue to follow them.

"Well we can't just leave him here. He'll just continue to follow us, and when one of the Fellowship notices we're being followed they'll kill him," Elrohir continued, with a huff of frustration. He looked at Callon like a parent would look at their disobedient child, actually he looked quite a bit like Elrond after they pulled a prank. With a small chuckle at the image -which earned him a glare- Elladan sheathed his sword, Elrohir followed.

"I don't know, brother, like you said he'll most likely follow us anyway. That would result in him getting shot by Toron."

"What makes you say Toron would be the one to shoot him?"

"Like that's not what you were thinking."

"Never!"

"Anyway. I think our only option is to bring him along, and before you say what I know you're going to say. I don't like the idea of bringing him either, but its tell the Fellowship that he's there and let them deal with knowing what's watching them. Or let him watch from the shadows and get everyone on edge because they know they're being watched."

Elrohir gave him a long look, then glanced at Callon briefly, with a heavy sigh he nodded in agreement.

"We don't seem to have much of a choice in this."

"No, I don't suppose we do."

Both elves looked at the wolf, who in return cocked his head to the side and gave a small wag of his tail. As the tail thumped Elrohir threw his hands up, and walked away.

"Fine! You win, you mangy mutt."

"Well, I suppose we better follow him… especially since he's going the wrong way!" Elladan grinned as he called out the last part, and an irritated Elrohir stalked past.

"I knew that!"

"Of course you, brother mine," Elladan laughed, as he followed after his counterpart. Hesitantly, Callon followed after them both as they made their way after the rest of the Fellowship.

* * *

The Fellowship had stopped behind a rocky outcrop to wait for the twins. Aragorn was pacing in front of the group, obviously concerned by how long his brothers were taking. Gimli and Boromir sat against the rock with the four hobbits between them, watching the landscape for danger. Toron had quickly scaled the outcrop, and was crouched down, as he watched for the twins.

All eyes turned to the wood elf as a growl escaped him, and he rose. Aragorn stopped his worried pacing and looked at the elf, putting a cautious hand on his sword. The elf didn't look at him as he looked out across the plain.

"What is it, Toron? Do you see Elladan and Elrohir?" Aragorn asked, tired of waiting for the uncouth elf to acknowledge him. A green eye finally snapped toward him, the man was startled by the rage it held.

Without answering Toron slid down the rock and landed lightly beside the hobbits, who startled at the elf's sudden presence. The Dwarf and Gondorian stood, both had their hands on their weapons, tense waiting for an attack.

Aragorn wondered if they were expecting that attack to come from whatever it was Toron spotted or the elf himself.

The hobbits were also pulling themselves to their feet. Frodo looked expectantly at the ranger, waiting for some type of instruction. The man wanted huff in annoyance, he hadn't wanted to be put in charge, he didn't want to hold their lives in his hands. But he had, he recalled bitterly, he had instinctually taken command. Even with his older brothers there, he hadn't thought twice about it until now. Gritting his teeth, he turned once again to the Silvan.

"Toron, did you see the twins?" He bit out in frustration, as the elf had moved to the edge of the rock and pulled out his bow, notching an arrow.

"I've been watching them for a while now," the elf finally said, still not looking at the ranger.

Aragorn felt anger surge within him, he had been worrying about what was taking his brothers so long and this blasted wood elf had been watching them for _Eru_ knows how long.

"And you didn't bother to inform us that you had seen the two blasted elves we've been sitting around waiting for!" Gimli snarled, waving his axe at the elf.

"We knew they were behind us; I didn't see the reason in informing you of something you already knew. We would have had to continue to wait for them anyway." Toron's eye still didn't leave what had drawn his attention. Instead he drew back the bow.

"Toron! What are you aiming at?" Aragorn snapped moving to the elf's side, he knew the elf was aiming in the direction the twins would be coming from. At Toron's side he could see his brothers still a couple hundred yards away, moving steadily in their direction.

"I'm not aiming at them, if that what you're worried about. I'm more concerned about what shadows them."

One of the twins had spotted them, and he raised a hand. Turning to his brother briefly they started to jog toward them, quickly covering the ground between them.

Aragorn was still contemplating Toron's words as they did. He couldn't see anything following the twins, and knew they would be able to tell if something was. But he also knew better than to ignore a warning coming from an elf, especially if it was about something he'd seen. He felt the rest of the Fellowship gather behind Toron and him, watching the twins approach.

The twins slowed to a stop a few meters away as they noticed the arrow aimed in their direction. One of them slowly raised his hands, while the other crossed his arms with a scowl. It was then that Aragorn saw the shadow shifting behind their legs.

"Really, Toron! Is your eyesight so bad that you can't recognize us?" the one who had crossed his arms called. His brother glared at him in reprimand, and the ranger easily identified who was who. Toron, on the other hand, growled deep in his throat, and Aragorn was suddenly worried that it would be Elrohir that ended up on the receiving end of that arrow.

"I would watch my tone if I were you, son of Elrond. Especially when you bring that foul beast here!"

"What? Oh come on, Elladan doesn't smell that bad!" Chuckles rose from the group behind the ranger, who had a hard time not laughing himself when a yelp escaped the twin after being kicked in the shin. But Toron's bow didn't waver.

"You know what I mean, _Noldo_."

Elladan who had lowered his arms, looked at his twin, then to Toron. With an annoyed sigh, he turned his head to look at whatever was hiding behind him. Elrohir didn't bother to glace around, his agitated silver eyes stayed focused on the point of Toron's arrow. The younger twin seemed to be daring the wood elf to shoot.

Then a furry white muzzle poked out from behind Elladan, blue eyes cautiously taking in the Fellowship.

Aragorn felt tension ripple through those behind him. He himself tensed and was startled to find his hand had partially pulled his sword. Berating himself, he pushed it back into its sheath. His own silver eyes traveled back to his adopted brothers, only to flick away again.

They looked hurt that he had started to draw his sword, the betrayal evident in their eyes. Aragorn knew it wasn't because they thought he didn't trust the wolf, but rather that they felt he didn't trust their judgment. Shame burned deep within him for that, but he forced himself to look at the twins once again.

"Elladan, Elrohir, why is that animal with you?" Aragorn forced his tone to remain neutral, hiding his annoyance and disappointment.

He thought they would have known better than to bring that animal into their group. It had already attacked Frodo; it had attacked Elladan himself for _Eru's_ sake. Even if he ignored his own reservations about it, he couldn't ignore the tension in the Fellowship. They were strained enough as it was, they didn't need this animal there to push them further.

"Don't look at us like that, _Estel_," Elrohir growled. His hurt, angry gaze now focused on his younger brother.

Aragorn couldn't help but feel like he was being reprimanded with the use of his childhood name. He knew he had hurt the twins by doubting their judgment, but he also knew he had to stand by his own judgement. He wasn't a young, reckless, naïve child anymore, and his brothers needed to realize that.

He knew not to cow under their gaze, for if he did he would lose all control and the respect he had gained from the fellowship. That, he feared, would fracture them even more, and it might even destroy them. But deep in his heart he knew that by resisting, he was straining his newly mended relationship with his brothers.

With a heavy heart the ranger held his brothers' gaze, he drew himself up, putting his shoulders back.

"I asked you a question, Elrohir." Aragorn internally winched at how cold that had sounded, but refused to let it show. Elladan looked like he had been slapped in the face, while Elrohir's eyes narrowed in hurt.

But it lasted only for a split second, if Aragorn hadn't known the twins as well as he had he would have missed the expressions entirely. For they quickly blanked, devoid of all emotion, they became epitomes of what most races thought of elves. Aragorn couldn't help but think back on the last time they had directed look to him.

After his argument with Elrond, about Arwen, Aragorn knew he was no longer welcome within the last homely house. He searched out Arwen, to say goodbye, but instead found the twins. Their identical looks of hurt, betrayal, and disappointment would forever haunt the ranger's dreams. But then they went blank, and he was informed that the Lady Arwen was unavailable, and that he was to leave the grounds. Being told to leave by those he called his brothers had been like a knife to the heart. As he left he couldn't help but think of how much they looked like their father.

As they did now.

Aragorn had sworn that he would never be the cause of those looks again, but here he was betraying his brothers. A burning anger filled his chest. And though he knew it illogical, he blamed the wolf for it. For being the reason he was stabbing his brothers in the backs. He knew they had expected him to back them up, with whatever their reasoning was, but he couldn't.

"He was following us; we don't know why." Elrohir's voice was cold and distant. "But we thought, it would be best to bring him along, since he would follow us anyway. At least like this we know where he is and what he's doing."

"Why don't you send it back where it damned came from!" Gimli snapped coming to Aragorn's side, Elrohir's eyes barely flicked to the dwarf.

"Because Master Dwarf, there was no guarantee that he would go, and if he were to follow us –like we suspect he would– he could inadvertently lead the enemy to us," Elladan said softly. Ever the diplomat, Aragorn thought bitterly.

"We could always kill it." Toron's soft voice startled Aragorn, he had momentarily forgotten the wood elf and his deadly arrow.

Immediately Elladan and Elrohir's narrowed eyes fell back on the wood elf. They widened their stances, Elladan's leg pushing the wolf's head back behind him. Aragorn tensed as their hands wrapped around their sword hilts.

As the rest of the Fellowship noticed this the tension skyrocketed. Gimli hefted his axe, Boromir's hand also wrapped around his sword's hilt. The hobbits on the other hand had moved away from both parties, they were wide-eyed looking between them. Aragorn knew if he didn't solve this soon there would be no hope for their quest.

"Enough all of you!" he barked, stepping away from 'his' group and into the neutral middle ground. "Elladan! Elrohir! You have no need for those swords. Toron, you're a wood elf, I thought your people valued the lives of the forests and the creatures that live in them more than anything!"

"We do. But _that_ is no woodland creature, it is no wolf. I've beasts like it before, it is an agent of the shadow! That's why it followed us!" There was a deep hatred in Toron's voice that startled Aragorn, and he briefly wondered at the cause of it.

"We've known this wolf for a long time, Toron, and I can assure you Callon is no dark creature. We've seen him fight against wargs twice his size, in defense of the village," Elladan said, shaking his head in denial of Toron's words.

"You know nothing of the darkness in this world, _Noldor_, you in your realm, safe and protected by your father's magic ring." Aragorn closed his eyes, knowing the danger in which Toron's words could unleash.

And they did.

"Say that again, _Silvan_, and see what happens!" Elrohir snarled, drawing his sword. Elladan didn't intervene this time, instead he held back watching his brother briefly from the corner of his eye, before looking back at Toron. Aragorn flinched at the elder twin's eyes. They were like molten silver, swirling with a dark anger.

"You heard what I said, Noldo, you know nothing of the tragedies of this world!" Toron seemed oblivious of the danger he was in, and let a sneer pull at his lips. Which twisted oddly due to his scared face.

Aragorn suddenly regretted pushing his brothers, if he hadn't –while he may not have been able to prevent this– he could've stepped in. Now his intervening would only make things worse.

Gimli and Boromir seemed to realize that this was suddenly about more than just the wolf, and stepped away, not wanting to be involved. Though Boromir looked like he agreed with Toron, and wanted to fight as well, but knew his presence wouldn't be welcome. The hobbits seemed to be horrified by what was occurring.

Frodo started to step away from the group, intending to intervene. But Aragorn caught his eyes and shook his head, this had gone too far for them to listen to reason. If it had just been Elladan, they probably would have been able to talk him down. But Elrohir… there was no reasoning with him now, not after what he had perceived as an insult against his mother, Lady Celebrían.

Aragorn supposed it was an explosion waiting to happen, though he thought it would have been the dwarf or the Gondorian to set it off. He had also figured he would be within the twins' good graces when it did.

Elrohir snarled, the look of rage on his face would have sent many running. He stalked forward with Elladan following a few steps behind. Toron seemed to realize, that the twins weren't going to back down. He returned his arrow to his quiver and his bow to its harness, then pulled his sword. Elrohir's eyes glittered dangerously as he saw this.

Then he stumbled.

Aragorn's wide eyes took in the wolf, who had its teeth clamped onto the back of Elrohir's tunic, attempting to pull him back. Elladan had paused as well, staring wide-eyed.

But that didn't stop Elrohir, who swung his sword, hitting the wolf with the flat side. The animal yelped and released him. The younger twin ignored it, and moved toward Toron again, who was now advancing himself.

Elladan hadn't continued. In his surprise he had glanced at the others, and the young hobbits fear filled eyes had snapped the older twin out of his rage filled daze. He knew as well as Aragorn how fragile the Fellowship was, but he also knew how unlikely it was for Elrohir to listen.

By that point both combatants had raised their swords, waiting tensely for the other to make the first move. Elrohir quickly grew frustrated and moved forward, sword raised. Toron widened his stance and brought his sword up to block the blow.

* * *

There was a thud, and Toron blinked as Elrohir was suddenly on the ground. The animal that had darted between the twin's legs, throwing him off-balance and knocking him over, stood before Toron now. Its fur and tail raised, head lowered, and teeth barred. And for a moment, Toron no longer saw the world in front of him.

Toron found himself back in his home, the cries of his comrades around him accompanied by the snarls of orcs. Before him was his prince and his friend, blue eyes dull with death, with silver-red blood running from the sides of his mouth. Toron couldn't stop his eyes from moving to his neck, or what was once his neck. The flesh on his throat was shredded torn away, allowing the prince's life to bubble away. A strangled gasp broke from his lips as he stumbled away.

"_L-Legolas!"_ He couldn't breathe, his friend lay dead before him.

A snarl drew his eyes back up, and black furred demon stepped toward him. Only it wasn't black, but rather white as freshly fallen snow. Its muzzle was stained with blood, the prince's blood, and its stared at him with those blue eyes –_his _blue eyes– as it licked its lips, smearing the blood.

Rage filled him, and he raised his sword with a snarl, he leapt at the wolf.

The clang of metal meeting metal brought him back, as he looked into calm silver eyes. His arms screamed at the unexpected resistance, but that anger still burned inside him, refusing to let him stand down.

Movement drew his eye, the wolf stood there as if mocking him. His eye could tell it wasn't covered in Legolas's blood, but he could still see it's blood stained fur in his mind.

That uncontrollable rage reared again, and the twin was forced to take a step back, as Toron put more weight on his sword. Then it cooled, as he saw Elrohir sitting behind the wolf, rubbing his head. Elladan's eyes caught his again, and he could see the warning in them. But the rage had left him, so he nodded and both warriors stepped away.

The Fellowship was staring at them with wide eyes, though Boromir and Gimli seemed disappointed, they didn't get the fight that they wanted. Aragorn was watching him warily, though his eyes also flicked to the twin now gaining his feet.

Elladan still stood before him, sword in hand, watching his every move. With a bitter snort, he harshly sheathed his sword and turned away. He went back to the outcrop to watch what the others did now.

Elladan moved to his brother's side after sheathing his sword, and finished pulling him to his feet. Elrohir ignored whatever it was that his twin was telling him, his eyes still dark with anger sought out Toron. But he made no move to go after him.

Aragorn also approached the twins, but neither acknowledged him, instead walking away, leaving their adopted brother staring after them.

The wolf stood near the ranger, only it was focused on Toron, their seemed to be a great sadness within its deep blue eyes. Toron's eye narrowed, before setting a hand on his sword once more.

The rest of the Fellowship dispersed to gather their things in order to leave, everything and everyone was quite, even those two hobbits that never seemed to run out of things to say. Within moments they were ready to leave, it seemed everyone had forgotten the wolf's presence. Toron couldn't help but wonder if the spawns of Elrond had planned it that way.

They set out without a word, everyone falling into their usual positions. Aragorn at the front, followed by the twins and their wolf, then with the hobbits, and Gimli who rotated throughout them, then by Boromir, and finally Toron taking up the rear. They moved steadily and quietly toward the every growing forest of Lothlorien. It wouldn't be long until they were under the safety of the trees.

They hadn't been walking for very long until, one of the hobbits drew back. Toron looked at the hobbit that walked beside him with a raised brow. But the hobbit stayed silent, obviously working up the courage to say something. Try as he might, Toron couldn't help feeling fond of the young creature. This was the hobbit that had offered him food that first night, and seemed to go out of his way to try and talk with him, even though Toron rarely ever responded.

"Is there something I could do for you, Master Hobbit?" he asked, as kindly as he could. The hobbit jumped, not expecting the elf to speak, then he fisted his hands and seemed to come to a decision.

"N-nothing for me, Master Elf, I was just worried about you. After that wolf jumped in front you looked quite startled, and well you cried out."

That caught Toron's attention, he hadn't been aware he had said anything, during his… lapse of sanity.

"I was unaware that I said anything, Master Hobbit"

"Well it sort of sounded like a name. Something like Laygolass."

Toron stumbled as his blood turned to ice, out of everything he could have said, out of every name, it had to be that one.

"Master Elf! Are you alright?" the hobbit cried, worry evident in his voice. Boromir, a couple of paces ahead of them, paused turning to see what the problem was. But Toron had already righted himself and was striding forward, with the hobbit trailing him.

"I'm fine, Master Hobbit, you startled me with that name is all."

"So Laygolass is a name, someone you know?" the hobbit asked. Toron looked away briefly, his eye settling on the back of the wolf, whose ear flicked back.

"Legolas," he corrected, lowering his voice to a whisper, "and yes, it belonged to someone I knew long ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry, may I ask what happened?" Toron paused unsure, he didn't share information about Legolas with anyone, but the hobbit seemed genuinely curious, though he didn't know Legolas. He was silent too long and the hobbit blanched, shuffling his feet. "My apologizes, Master Elf, that was insensitive of me, I'm turning into Pippin."

"No need to apologize, Master Hobbit, I'm not offended. Many years have passed since Legolas left this world, the fact that you asked about him surprised me. He was a good friend of mine; I would even go as far as to call him my brother in all but blood…"

He trailed off again unsure, but the hobbit said nothing patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I… I can't tell you what happened to him, for I'm unsure myself. But it was the same night this happened." He gestured to his face, watching as the hobbits eyes grew wide. "I was on guard duty when I was attacked… when I woke up I was disfigured, half blind, and Legolas was gone. No one knows what happened to him, he just vanished without a trace. Many speculate that whatever had attacked had taken him."

"What about you? What do you think, Master Elf?" That question was so innocent, but it made the rage swell again, and his eye sharpened as he glared down at the hobbit.

"You don't want to know what I think, Master Hobbit."

The hobbit paled at the ice in Toron's voice, looking up at him nervously he gave a sharp nod, knowing their conversation was over.

"T-thank you for telling me, Master Elf," he stammered, hurrying away only to pause a few steps behind Boromir. Turning once more he continued "if you ever want to talk, about your friend, or anything, I'd be more than willing to listen."

Toron stared after the hobbit as he quickly retreated, shocked by the halfling's words. Their talk had awakened emotions in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Toron spent the rest of their journey to Lothlorien, thinking on the hobbits words… and about Legolas.

* * *

When they finally entered the forest Callon was on edge. He hadn't planned on joining this group, the ring still whispered in his ear making his skin prickle, and there was Toron.

Toron, the archer's brother, worried him. He didn't know what to make of the elf's reaction to him, when he interrupted the fight. Toron attacked him after saying the archer's name, but it was very clear that he didn't recognize him, or he did, and Callon didn't even want to think about that.

Even now the 'not brother' was glaring daggers into his back. Callon knew he would have to keep an eye out; else he might end up with a real dagger in his back. He wondered why Toron had said the archer's name in such a wounded way, it also made him think on those terrible memories the archer kept showing–

He yelped as his metal barriers were broken, letting the angry screams in. The wolf cowered under the mental attack, Elladan walking beside him glanced down worriedly.

"Callon?"

But wolf didn't glance up.

Toron still near the entrance of the forest gasped as he felt the trees' anger, though he couldn't hear their words.

"_Darkness!"_

"_Foul beast!_

"_Be gone with you!"_

"_You have no place beneath our boughs!" _

"_Get out!"_

Callon whined as the trees' voices screamed inside his head, on shaky paws he started backing up. Suddenly one of the trees seemed to have enough of his presence, and when his hind leg brushed its root, the root twisted around the leg.

Callon screamed in pain as his leg was twisted, he immediately turned, biting and clawing at the root in an attempt to get away. This only served to anger the tree and it tightened its hold, until the snapping of bone was audible.

He howled, yanking furiously on his now broken leg. There were voices calling around him, and hands holding his leg, trying to twist it away from the tree's grasp.

"_Please let me go!" _ he howled to the trees, the archer lending his knowledge of the trees' language. The tree slackened its grip in shock, not expecting the wolf to be able to communicate with it.

Callon used this moment to drag his leg free, then he bolted, as well as he could on three legs, back towards the plains. He didn't hear the twins yelling for him, his only thought was to get away. He should never have left his forest.

He didn't get far on his crippled leg, and took shelter in the little protection offered by a boulder. Night would fall soon, and he couldn't defend himself. A wolf with a crippling injury, out of his territory, alone was easy prey for any who came across him.

With his back to the boulder, Callon excepted his fate, he lay his head across his forepaws, closing his eyes. He awaited nothing but death, the archer idly wondered if he would see his naneth again.

He never saw the figure approaching in the twilight, with his pointed hat and wooden staff.

"Well what do we have here? One of those cursed wolves?" The figure mused, staff positioned in front of him. "Injured too? Nothing for it then, this world is dark enough without these beasts."

He raised his staff above the wolf's head…

**And cut! So yeah new chapter and a cliffie, lucky you. I hope you know I opened this document to write a lab report, a report which has yet to be started. So there's that.**

**About our lovely chapter… they're in Lothlorien! Well Legolas isn't, nasty trees, and who's our mysterious figure? Well I know but you'll have to wait till next time. Though it really shouldn't be that hard to figure out. **

**From now on much less POV jumping, it should only be Legolas and Elladan, with maybe a little Aragorn and Toron, neither of which were supposed to have a part in this chapter. I mean really, Aragorn wasn't supposed to isolate the twins and Toron wasn't supposed to threaten to kill Las it just happened. **

**Anyway I've got three and a half things in the works right now, this, my Star Wars story, my final project for CRW, and a plot bunny. So unfortunately, the CRW must take priority it due in less than I month and I haven't started. So the next chapter might be awhile, but then again I didn't intend to write this one when I did so… never know. **

**I hope school is going well for all of you, enjoy life, beware of clowns, and if I don't post beforehand have a Spooky Halloween! **


	10. Chapter 9

The Legend of the White Wolf

Chapter 9

His head felt fuzzy, sluggish even, like his mind was swimming through a pool of honey. There was a dull throb between his ears that flared with each beat of his heart. His head hurt while the rest of his body seemed numb, he couldn't feel any of it. He knew that that should worry him but he was too tired to care. Maybe if he slept his head would clear.

Unfortunately, the sound of something moving reached his ears before he fell back into the welcoming abyss. His ears twitched trying to make out what it was. From its gait, he could tell it walked upon two legs and wasn't an elf –its steps were too heavy. There was also a clacking noise, like something wooden hitting the floor. And, was that slight shuffling noise a dress? His ears fell back at the thought, what would an elderly woman in a dress who needed a walking stick be doing here with him?

The absurdity forced him to try and open his heavy lids, they barely opened a crack before slamming shut once more. The more he tried to move the more aware his mind became, and with it returned the feeling of his body. His hind leg made its presence known with a sharp twisting pain. He bit back the urge to whine, but couldn't hold back the deep growl that rose in his throat.

He was rewarded with a sharp crack to the head, amplifying the pain already there. He yelped jerking away from the cause of his pain, he shook his head to try and drive the pain away but the movement only made it worse.

"No growling," a voice commanded.

That brought him up short, that was a male voice… what was a man doing in a dress? Once again he attempted to open his eyes, the idea of being blind around this stranger was worrying. With a lot of effort, he managed to get his body to comply with his wishes.

The first thing he noticed was that he was lying under a rocky overhang, sheltering them from the elements, and from prying eyes. There was a fire burning just outside it, though much to his disappointment there wasn't the rich scent of cooking meat. He huffed as his stomach rumbled, making its demand known. He pushed his discomfort away, looking for the man in a dress, he was nowhere in sight.

With a snort of agitation, he laid his head back on his crossed paws, only to lift it again in confusion. There was a coarse rope binding his paws together, there were two other ropes attached to it. One ran to a tree root that split the rocks nearby, it was tided tightly. The other ran to his neck, preventing him from raising his head all the way, he could only lift it a bit higher than where it was before. Anger ran through him, why was he bound? Who did this?

He bared his teeth preparing to chew through the rope, only to find that his jaws had also been bound tight. He snarled as rage and fear filled him, he was completely helpless to whatever whims this man had. He tried to stand, to pull at the ropes, anything to get loose but it was futile, they wouldn't give.

His ear flicked as the sound of wood hitting stone echoed around him again. Fur rose along his back, ears flattened, and lips pulled back as far as he could manage. Anything to make himself bigger, more of a threat. The shadow appeared and a low growl rose from his throat warning the man off.

"Now what did I tell you about growling?"

The man stood with his back to the sun, making it near impossible for Callon to distinguish anything visually. But he still had his nose, and the man reeked.

The first thing he smelt was the overpowering scent of rabbits –which made his mouth water– then the bitter smell of bird poop and chipmunk droppings if he was correct. There was also the underlying smell of the forest, of bark, leaves, and dirt. That comforted him slightly.

But that didn't change the fact that he was bound, at the mercy of this strange man.

He shifted slightly, putting his injured leg to the wall, as the man approached stick lifted slightly in warning. As the man got closer Callon pressed his body closer to the ground, he wanted nothing more than to get away.

The man stopped within a few feet of him, he stared at Callon for a few moments before heaving a great sigh and stepping away into the shadow of the overhang. Callon relaxed slightly as he moved away, though he remained wary. Something was very off about this human. But now that the sun wasn't blinding him he could make out the man's appearance.

Brown. Everything about the man was brown. His beard, his hat, his… robes? Robes not a dress, that made much more sense –though they still didn't seem very practical. He had an old-ish face, though he didn't have a strand of gray hair… Unless you count the stuff that was clumped together by the bird poop caked on the man's face. Callon worried for the man's sanity.

"You're an enigma," the man said, eyeing him once more. "By all rights you shouldn't exist. An elf surviving the curse… such a thing hasn't occurred since the early days. Since before it was a curse."

Callon's ears had come forward as he listened intently to the crazy man. A curse? Is that what happened to me? The archer was stirring beneath the surface. The man's _brown _eyes caught his and narrowed. Callon felt fear rise in him again, what was this man planning?

"You don't even know what you are, do you?" he questioned, "Yes, yes the elves stopped talking about it hoping for it to fade from their memories. Fade it did. As those that knew the first shifters passed to Mandos, their children were left without the knowledge of a lurking threat."

The archer was straining against him now, demanding to be set free. But Callon was scared, it was his job to protect the archer he couldn't do that if he was shoved away.

"Yes the first shifters, the _Heklana,_ as they're now known. Though in the beginning they were known as the _Gaurwaith, _the Wolf-men. It wasn't even a curse back then, rather it was a gift."

By this point the archer was overcoming him, pulling him away from the surface toward the never-ending darkness. Callon desperately willing him to stop, he was safe in a place nothing could hurt him. But the archer wasn't listening, and the wolf was quickly overwhelmed.

For the first time in a long time the elven mind returned to full awareness for more than a few moments. Two minds melded back into one as the man paused, clearly in deep thought. The wolf's intelligent eyes held a brightness in them once again.

Memories once suppressed surged –burning pain, tearing flesh, cries of agony, eyes as red as freshly spilled blood. A whine rose in his throat but it was quickly suppressed. He ground his teeth together and watched the man.

"A gift it was. Oromë, with the help of Yavanna, bestowed it upon those of the Avamanyar who ran with the wolves. They fell in love with the creatures of Arda, to the point of refusing to return to Aman and leave their friends behind. The Valar were angered by this but left them to their fate.

"Oromë however was friends with these elves, he had walked and hunted among them. He went to them pleading for them to follow him to Valinor, they refused him. However, one approached him explaining why he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Arda behind. This young ellon left an impression on Oromë, so the Huntsman left with an idea stirring in his head."

The wolf listened to this story completely absorbed by Aiwendil's –since none other than an Istari could have known this story, it certainly was mentioned within his teachings.

"He met with Yavanna and asked for her help, she readily agreed and both slipped back to Arda without the other Valar's knowledge. They found that ellon who spoke so boldly to Oromë, he was the first to receive the gift. The ability to transform into a wolf and run with those he loved, and to turn any who wished to join him with just the nick of his tooth. The ellon was thrilled, many joined him and embraced this gift, they became known as the _Gaurwaith, _and the Valar left Arda satisfied.

"But things never work out the way we plan. None know what happened to the ellon –Erynor was his name. He vanished, along with his followers, but the wolves lived on. It is speculated that Morgoth got ahold of them and twisted them. The wolves that remained could only be described as dark creatures, biting any sentient creature they could. It is strange, before now it was thought that no other creature besides men could survive the bite of a _Gaurwaith, _now called _Heklana. _No elves have survived the turn since the followers of Erynor –until you, and I've never seen a dwarf or hobbit shifter but there might be.

"After Morgoth's fall the wolves went back into hiding for the most part. There are still packs roaming Middle-Earth, but they keep themselves, far from elven realms. Enough so that the elves forgot them, the only shifters thought to exist in Arda to them were the skin-changers, like Beorn. The only elves still here that might have heard any of the tales of the _Heklana _are Glorfindel and Galadriel, but I fear that that might be before even their time."

Aiwendil looked at the wolf again as if trying to figure him out. The wolf reciprocated the gaze though he was partially lost in thought. How could his people have forgotten such a large part of their people's history? He knew many Avari from his old life in Greenwood, none of them ever mentioned anything close to this tale the Brown Wizard was spinning.

He had never come across the wizard that inhabited the western parts of his home, and therefore was slightly skeptical. The only other wizard he had come across before was Mithrandir, who was well known for spinning his tall tales. But those of his people that knew Aiwendil spoke highly of the strange man. The one thing that he remembered clearly was that if Aiwendil was ever speaking of something other than his animals in a serious tone he should listen well.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the wizard let out a small breath and stepped back, shaking his head.

"I've only heard of one elf –in passing –going missing, and that was many years ago. I never found out if they ever found him. Wood Elves are such paranoid creatures, isolating themselves within those dark trees, so distrustful. Though I can't blame them, so much darkness they must endure."

His ears perked up at the mention of his home, its been so long since he had heard word of his home. His heart ached for his father and his people. Though how could he ever return like this, especially after what he did to Toron.

"I wonder could you be the elf from all those years ago? Or in my own isolation did I miss hearing of another disappearance. This is the first time in many years that I've left my home, I often wondered what made me decide to travel this way for the first time in so many years. Maybe it was you."

His ears fell back; the old man was rambling now and about stuff he didn't particularly care about. He wanted to hear more about his home but it was becoming clear that that wasn't going to happen. Maybe the older warriors were wrong and this guy was crazy.

"–I was going to kill you–"

That brought his ears forward again, what was this about killing him!

"–but something stopped me, it made me pause long enough to see your eyes and the glow behind them. I didn't believe it at first, but you lost consciousness so I had to wait until you woke up again. And I was right looking in your eyes is like looking into the eyes of any elf."

The wolf flicked his ear and gave the wizard a look.

"Oh don't give me that look!" the wizard snapped, "All you elves have this 'old beyond my years' look –come to think of it Gandalf has it too."

Yup he's insane. The wolf watched as the wizard trailed off, wondering if he was going to get out of here any time soon. These ropes were starting to chafe. He tugged at the one around his neck half-heartedly. Aiwendil noticed and frowned.

"I'll untie you if you promise not to attack me or my rabbits. And you can't run off I'm trying to fix your leg."

The thought of rabbits made him hungry, but if it meant losing these ropes he'd leave them alone. He dipped his head and the wizard made quick work of freeing him. He stretched his forelegs, getting the blood flowing through them again, as Aiwendil went back outside.

He wanted to follow the wizard, but decided it was best not to strain his leg any further. Besides he had his own issues to work through.

Aiwendil's story weighted heavily on his mind. What did it mean for to be the first elf in ages to survive the turn? Did it mean that he was somehow evil? Was he a dark creature now? He already knew the answer to the last question, the ring's words still echoed in his ears. He was no better than an orc. What would his father think? Crown Prince Legolas Thranduilion an agent of the darkness.

His head shot up, as that name ran through his thoughts. Could he still be considered as such? When his mind was split, it was the archer and the wolf, Callon, but now he was the warrior. Two parts made whole, could he go by Legolas again? Did he deserve that name? No. He didn't. He didn't even deserve the name Callon, but he had nothing else to go by.

Aiwendil returned carrying some plants and a bowl. He set down his burdens and crouched by Callon's bad leg.

"It will take at least three weeks for this to heal. I suggest staying out of Lothlorien from now on, the trees can be vicious to dark creatures. Why would you venture that way anyway?"

Callon huffed and laid his head on his paws, he didn't know why he followed the Fellowship he just did. Though now knowing what he was he was sure the ring had something to do with it. He just wished he could apologize to Elladan and Elrohir.

Aiwendil's words echoed in his head again.

"…_to turn any who wished to join him with just a nick of his tooth…" _

Elladan!

LINEBREAK

After what happened to Callon the group traveled in silence, he and Elrohir were quite disturbed by what occurred. Never had they seen the mallorn trees lash out like that. But it did solidify one thing in their minds, that Callon was an agent of the dark. It broke their hearts, but the could see no other reason for the trees response to him.

Aragorn was another problem. Their adoptive brother kept shooting them sympathetic looks, which was starting to grate on Elrohir's nerves. Elladan could see the tensing of his jaw each time Aragorn thought they weren't looking. After what happened back on the planes he had no right to judge them in anyway.

They had been hurt by too many on this day to put up with it, and Elrohir was still seething about Toron's words. Now that his anger had cooled, Elladan knew that the Silvan didn't understand what his words implied. With the division between their realms he wouldn't have heard of their mother's fate.

He could also clearly see Toron's face when Callon jumped between him and Elrohir. He was scared, no he was petrified, and in that brief moment where the fear ruled his mind a name slipped out. _Legolas. _He was unfamiliar with that name, not that that was any surprise. But the way he had said it, he sounded so broken. The way Toron spoke of Callon, of how he wasn't a woodland animal and the anger his eyes held when he looked at him. That was enough to tell Elladan that this wasn't the first time Toron had encountered creatures like Callon.

A sigh escaped his lips, this day had been exceedingly trying for him, he could wait until he was in Caras Galadhon. At least there he could rest and sort his thoughts. To try and decide how to mend the rift between the rest of the Fellowship and Elrohir and himself. It wouldn't be easy, especially not with Toron. The trust between Aragorn and them also had to be mended, but that was up to the man.

Aragorn shot them another look, just as Elrohir was about to swing around and snap at the man, a familiar presence made him pause.

"Sons of Elrond, what brings you to our realm with such strange company?" a calm voice called from the trees. It was followed by a tall blond elf stepping into view.

"Haldir!" Elladan called, grateful for the distraction. "It's good to see you, old friend. We travel to Caras Galadhon, seeking rest and supplies."

"You bring darkness with you Elrondion," the Captain accused, "The trees are agitated."

"We know but you have to trust us, Haldir, we wouldn't if we had any other choice."

The Captain of the Lothlorien guard seemed to hesitate, his blue eyes flicked over the rest of the fellowship.

"Who are your companions, Elrondion?"

"Boromir of Gondor, Gimli of the Blue Mountains, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took all of the Shire, and Toron of Mirkwood."

Haldir's eyes widened at the mention of Mirkwood and he gave Toron a long look.

"It's been a long time since I've seen one Thranduil's people."

"Yes well our King's cousin and his wife have quite the reputation," Toron leered, leave his comment up to interpretation. Haldir bristled at his words and stepped forward, Elladan quickly stepped between them.

"Pardon him Haldir, he has the tongue of a snake. Don't indulge him with a reply to his baiting."

The older elf looked at him briefly before shooting a glare towards Toron, he turned on his heel and strode away.

"Come we'll accompany you."

LINEBREAK

It wasn't long before they stood before his Grandparents on one of the many flets that made up the city.

Aragorn, Elrohir, and himself had been welcomed warmly while the others stood at a respectable distance. Daernaneth had a look in her eyes that told him that she was speaking within another's mind. Looking amongst the Fellowship he found that Frodo had a similar look in his eyes.

"Where is Gandalf?" his grandfather's voice broke his thoughts, "I much desire to speak with him."

"He fell, within the halls of Moria," Aragorn said, looking down.

The two elf lords bore equal looks of surprise, before nodded somberly.

"I see."

"Go Haldir will show you where you can rest," Galadriel said softly.

The elves and ranger bowed, the other awkwardly followed their lead, before following the Captain out. Elladan was just about to start his descent when he was stopped.

"Elladan, a moment please," his grandmother called softly.

He paused looking at her, before his eyes went to Elrohir who was staring at them with confusion.

"Just Elladan, if you would Elrohir, it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh –of course Daernaneth, I'll see you later Dan," Elrohir said, confusion lacing his voice, before he slipped away.

"Is something wrong? Why couldn't Ro stay?"

"Nothing's wrong Elladan, we didn't want your brother here in case you try to change your answers to protect him," Celeborn said.

"Did he do something wrong?"

"Nobody did anything wrong Elladan –unless there something I don't know about?" Galadriel had a smile on her face, which relaxed him somewhat.

"Are you ok?" Celeborn asked, giving him an odd look.

The question startled him, he was tired, angry, he was still grieving Gandalf's death. But that was to be expected otherwise nothing felt wrong. His grandmother moved to him and took his arm within her hand. She ran her fingers over the bandages.

"Uh… I feel fine, tired and grieving but otherwise fine. Why? What's this about?"

He was starting to get scared by the strange expression on Galadriel's face, and slowly pulled his arm away from her.

"Nothing, you felt different is all, but you are right this has been a hard journey for you. You're grieving and we should not be keeping you."

Her words were no comfort to him, especially not after seeing the look that she shot Celeborn. He backed away, they were worrying him.

"Go rest Elladan, it is nothing to worry about."

He needed no more encouragement and quickly moved down the stairs. He felt different? What in Eru's name was that supposed to mean? And why did she grab his arm, it's not like this was the first time he appeared before the injured. Plus, it was just a scratch nothing to worry about.

"What was that about?"

Elladan jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden voice. He whipped around to glare at his twin who was currently leaning against a tree laughing hysterically.

"Your face!"

He flushed in embarrassment, Elrohir would never let him forget this one. Scowling he shoved his brother and continued forward. After a few moment Elrohir caught up with him still chuckling.

"You walked right past me, it wasn't like I was hiding."

"I wasn't exactly paying attention," he snapped back.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know they're being weird. They were asking me if I felt ok and stuff like that."

"Do you?"

"I'm fine, Elrohir, tired and hungry, but fine."

**I am so sorry. I've had so many problems these last few months from my dog almost dying to Organic Chemistry. I've also had a bad case of writer's block.**

**I'm not all that happy with this chapter but it's the best way I can think to have it. Radagast's whole story came out of nowhere but I think it ties up a number of loose ends. And yes, I'm aware he came across a bit like Gandalf but they're both wizards I don't think Radagast is as crazy as he seems.**

**I'm really not happy with Galadriel's confrontation with Elladan but without her thoughts there is no other way of doing it. But no, she does not know what's going on with him, just that he feels odd. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up I'm really busy this semester, I've had a really bad week and it's only syllabus week.** **Thanks for understanding. Again, I'm sorry. **

**Please review they mean a lot to me. **__


End file.
